DC: Fight For the Future
by Wolfboulder
Summary: In the not so distant future, a war will be brought to Earth and Hell will follow in its wake, bringing with it a dark age that will leave our heroes in a Fight For The Future.
1. Chapter 1

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter One: Kryptonite**

 **AN:** I'm using The New 52 in most cases for the "looks" of these characters. This is my first foray into fanfiction, and I hope I do alright. Reviews are welcome, but please keep the complaints to constructive criticism. As stated above this is my first foray into fanfiction so if any of the characters seem OOC (Out Of Character), I apologize, but this is an AU (albeit probably a cliché one). Though I have tagged it, I will repeat it here. This is a Superman/Catwoman (SuperCat?) story. The M rating of this story is for violence and language.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

The sun was sinking low in Metropolis as Clark Kent hovered in the air above the Daily Planet, his hearing not picking up any signs of impending doom, so he stayed there reflecting on his life. Growing up on a farm in Smallville, Kansas, his parents had instilled good ole' American Values in Clark, and he tried his hardest to apply them to his hectic life. Those values dictated not only his job as a reporter, but his life as Superman. Oh yeah Clark Kent, mild mannered country boy from Kansas is Kal-El Superman.

His communicator beeped, and he pulled it from within his cape.

"Superman? Come in," came the distinctive growl that was a telltale sign it was Batman.

"This is Superman. What do you need Batman?" Superman asked, a hint of apprehension colored his voice. Batman never was one for social calls.

"Bat Cave 10 minutes," the line went dead after that.

If anyone would have looked up into the darkening sky they would have seen a blue blur rocket across the sky, heading west toward Gotham.

Gotham while dark and insidious, had its own charm. While Clark may have had a soft spot for the endless rows of fields that growing up in Smallville had blessed him with, he couldn't deny that the dark city had a beauty of its own, even if the people scurried from one patch of street light to the other, as the darkening sky seemed to plummet into night. Clark absent mindedly wondered if there was some sort of magic at work that made Gotham perpetually gloomy but stored the idea away as the Bat Cave came within his sight.

The Bat Cave was underneath Wayne Manor, and Superman entered through the underground tunnel, before merging into the cavern. Batman was on his Bat Computer. Superman wondered not for the first time if everything needed to have "Bat" in front of it? This thought too was shoved aside as The Caped Crusader turned to Superman. Batman motioned Clark over and before he could utter a word, Batman started his explanation.

"I received word that someone is moving a large shipment of Kryptonite through Gotham, tonight." He explained.

Clark grimaced as his memory surged toward the times the little glowing green rock had brought him to his knees. "I'll help in whatever way I can Bruce"

The Batman nodded, his face set into a grim frown, as his fingers moved deftly across the keyboard of his computer, a few pages of information popped up and soon Superman and Batman both had the location they would check.

The Warehouse District of Gotham was, as everything else, dark, and screamed danger. The normally deserted docks had scattered people, some homeless, others with more complicated vices. The duo stood on a high-rise ledge with them both searching for the cargo. Superman's hearing picked up small chatter but most of it vague, and some would make a sailor blush. Many of the buildings seemed to be built out of lead, something his X-Ray Vision was useless against.

Clark refocused as his hearing pick up a new sound, a gunshot. A quick glance at each other and the men both nodded and sprang into action.

Superman sped into the warehouse the shot rang out from, Batman seemed to meld into the shadows, taking the scenic route as it were. They had worked together enough in the past, and had formed a system, Superman would be the big distraction, while Batman worked from the shadows.

The smell of blood was the first thing to hit Clark's nose as he burst through the door, and a Security guard was lying in a pool of his blood as another man ran further into the warehouse. Superman stopped to check on the guard, his heart stopped before he took a step. He closed the guards unseeing eyes before stepping around him and following the running man.

The man was running, adrenaline fueling his every move, yet he couldn't out run Clark, within seconds Clark had disarmed the man and had used a pipe laying on the floor to bind the man to the wall.

"Why did you kill that security guard?" Superman asked, forcing in his voice low.

The man was twitchy, jumpy, and Superman could smell drugs and old urine wafting from the criminal.

"I-I-I-I ain't got noth-t-t-hin' to sa-a-ay to you ma-a-a-an!" The junkie spoke quickly, and his speech like his body was twitchy, fully of stutters.

A quick glance with his X-Ray vision confirmed that the man was indeed a man who abuses drugs, needle scars littering his extremities.

Superman repeated his question and the young man, just shivered and twitched, his mind starting to lose focus, it had been to long for his body it seems.

Clark tried using his communicator to call to Batman, but only an ear-piercing burst of static was the answer. Checking to make sure the junkie wouldn't be able to escape, Superman dashed off to find Batman, worried his friend was in trouble.

Batman had tried several times to radio in to Clark. Yet every time since he stepped foot into the building, all that met him was bursts of white noise, static. An uneasy thought crossed Bruce's mind, but he shoved it away.

Batman found empty containers, which when scanned showed trace amounts of Kryptonite, they were to late, a set-up maybe? Clark came in with all the might his powers afforded him, however such a powerful entrance was unnecessary. Batman informed Clark of the missing Kryptonite, and the two searched for clues, yet they found none. The entire thing stunk of foul play, to clean their minds said, yet no answer came forth. Bruce's normal frown deepened at the thought of his friend being harmed by the Kryptonite, and with a promise to inform him of any new leads, the duo left for their respective homes. Yet the uneasy thoughts crossed Batman's mind once again, did they know they were coming? If so, How? Not being in the know was an unusual feeling for The Caped Crusader, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Where did the Kryptonite go? The question haunted them both to sleep.

 **AN:** Well there is the 1st chapter done. How did y'all like it? Please review, and if you have complaints I'll like to see them too, if they are constructive and not just stupid hate. I hope to update this story frequently, though life may get in the way sometimes. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Two: Who's That Lady**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 2. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

Batman leaped across rooftops and off building, grappling when the jump was to far. The Dark Knight was even more grim than usual. There was rogue Kryptonite loose somewhere in his city, and he would be damned if anyone got to use it against the man he considered his best friend, the Big Blue Boy Scout himself, Superman.

Gotham was dark, as usual for the grim city, which made Batman's arrival to his destination, a tiny apartment that was littered with cats, that much easier.

The woman was clad in leather, a mask with cat ears and some goggles covered beautiful features. If the get up surprised the Bat, he didn't show it. Instead he silently strolled forward, his grim face softening, but only just. He took his time moving forward, hiding his presence, looking for any would be eavesdroppers, suit scanning for hidden threats. Finding none Bruce stepped from the darkness and stood beside the couching woman, waiting.

The woman, moved with seductive emphasis that seemed to come naturally, as if no thought came for the movement, and knowing this woman it probably did. Her head rolled to her side, facing Batman, a small teasing smile gracing her features. It did nothing to alleviate Bruce's grim determination.

"Selina." Batman's growling voice permeated the silence between them.

The woman face which had been smiling, shifted a flash of annoyance and then shifted again, to a more balanced expression. "Bruce," she answered, her body moving fluidly to stand next to him.

If he was bothered by the use of his real name he didn't show it, "There is some Kryptonite that has went missing in Gotham, I want you to find it for me." His tone lightened some.

The woman, Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, smirked up at him as if she just won some sort of prize, and maybe in a way she had. "Oh, the Great Batman asking a lowly 'Cat Burglar' to find a glowing green rock." She mocked him, typical teasing behavior.

"It is one of the only known weaknesses of Superman, and I have a vested interest in keeping the man alive." The growl was back, and though she couldn't see them, his eyes were hard, glaring, tired of her game already. The man he considered a brother was in more danger the longer this Kryptonite stayed missing. The fact that his best course of action to find it was to ask the best thief in the business didn't help his mood.

The smirk mostly left her face as she stared at Batman hard, questioningly. It was understandable in a sense. He and Clark had had some difference but didn't all brothers squabble with each other?

"You owe me a favor and I'll consider it paid in full if you help us with this."

Seemingly satisfied, with whatever her gaze revealed and with the chance of a clean slate to Batman "I'll do it, Batman. Can't have The Big Blue Boy Scout keel over before I sink my claws into him at least once." The teasing smirk was back in place.

He almost smiled at the thought of the humble country boy from Kansas meeting Selina, he was certain the man's head would explode from her teasing, maybe it wouldn't hurt for them to meet once.

He kept is voice hard though "I'll leave you to it, Catwoman, and _Hurry_." He put emphasis one the last word stressing to the playful thief that this was a serious matter, and he would only accept her hardest work, or he would come after her with everything he had.

Without words the two separated into the night, one with a whir of a metal cable being pulled, the other with a whip crack.

 **AN:** Well there is the 2nd chapter done. I know it is kind of short, and I apologize, but I would like to think the story gets better as it goes on. How did y'all like it? Please review, and if you have complaints I'll like to see them too, if they are constructive and not just stupid hate. As usual, thank y'all for reading and I hope to see y'all in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Three: Fastest Man Alive**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 3. Let's see how it goes.

I don't know if this is worth mentioning, but "The Flash" will be a young Wallace West (the white one, because that is a distinction I Have to make (thanks DC)) as I have an idea or two I want to explore with him and Supes'.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

A walking and telepathically talking gorilla was something that seemed straight out of a movie. Or at least it was, until Wally West the fastest man alive, The Flash found one in Keystone City. The fact that is was attempting to break into Star Labs made it seem like a bad comic movie.

"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder!" The young man couldn't help but feel exasperated. First his powers and his freshly started career as a hero, now his first real test and it was something that seemed out of a movie.

The gorilla turned toward the sound of Wally's voice, and with a roar charged at Wally. A flash of pain passed into Wally's mind, as the Gorilla tried to probe it.

The Flash sped toward the gorilla and hit it with haymakers that sounded like machine gun fire. He followed it up with a running cross that would have sent a normal man literally flying, and yet the gorilla stood there, seemingly unaffected by the barrage. The backhand that was sent toward Wally would have hit him if he'd have been a second slower.

"Who are you little man?" A deep guttural voice roared in Wally's mind, tripping him up and causing him to slide across the ground on his face.

Recovering quickly, Wally sprang to his feet, rushing back at the gorilla "Well, I'm the Flash, who are you big guy? Kong?" he replied his sarcasm evident, as he once again tried hitting the gorilla with fast, strikes.

"I Am Gorilla Grodd!" The voice roared again, this time only causing Wally to stumble instead of fall, he was a quick learner.

"Grodd? You sure you wouldn't me rather call you Kong?"

Grodd used Wally's momentary stumble and smart-ass response to succeed in landing a bone jarring slap, that sent Wally spinning through the air. Wally landed hard, rolling across the ground before his mind caught back up with his body. Wally was shocked, he hadn't been fast enough and that wouldn't do for the young man. Throwing caution to the wind the young man sped past Grodd before circling the block and coming at the gorilla like a freight train. The punch landed like a rocket, a shock wave emanating from it.

When the dust cleared, Wally was shocked to see Grodd holding onto his fist, crushing it in a vice like grip. Trying to jerk it free only cause his shoulder to scream in protest. The gorilla wasn't done with the young speedster though.

With a roar he threw the young man up in the air. Wally spun all his speed and he couldn't do anything in the air but plummet back down toward an angry look King Kong knock off. He curled around his middle as he fell trying to protect his vitals, and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact a short scream erupting from his throat as a mighty blow sent him flying into the hard brick of a nearby building.

Grodd stalked forward toward the fallen speedster, who was struggling to regain his feet even as his body started to try and heal itself.

While staggering to his feet Wally racked his brain at super speed to try and figure out how to take down this gorilla that spoke in his mind. Grodd was charging across the street towards the staggering Wally and was reaching out when a blur of blue appeared, and Wally was left looking at a long flowing red cape.

Wally new who the man was, yet his brain seemed to slow down, as he watched Superman, Superman, casually catch the fist rocketing toward him. The impact was like standing beside a shotgun blast, yet Superman didn't move an inch. Grodd on the other hand howled in pain filled rage.

Another mighty punch was thrown at Superman, and this one too was caught, another pain filled roar.

"My Turn" smiling Superman's fist flashed forward, hitting Grodd in his jutting jaw, Grodd was thrown across the street.

Turning Superman smiled at The Flash "I heard a scream for help, and I thought you could use a hand, Flash" he said as way of explanation.

Wally was stunned to know Superman, freaking' Superman knew who he was!

Superman turned, and the Flash stood beside him, two Heroes, one a veteran of the fight, another a newbie, ready to face a villain.

"Let's kick his ass Supes!" Wally cheered, his happy demeanor never gone for long.

Both men flashed forward, their bodies moving in a blur, as Grodd stood up and raced at them. The mental roar was back, but Wally was ready, and the Kryptonian didn't show any reaction to it. Wally swept his legs low into the gorilla's powerful thighs, as Superman hit him with a a powerful punch to the chest, sending Grodd reeling. Wally not to be outdone, got his legs underneath him and lurched upward, and with a sickening boom, landed an uppercut, that stumbled the Gorilla. Superman followed the strike up with a barrage of his own. Straights, crosses, and haymakers swung out from all three of them after Grodd regained his footing.

Grodd caught The Flash with another backhand that sent him reeling backwards. The gorilla pushed his advantage batting Wally into the air as he screamed into his mind. Wally's world was spinning, of course it could be because he was spinning wildly through the air, but even he heard the boom that sent a 400-pound gorilla flat onto his back.

The spinning stopped when strong arms encircled him, picking him up in the air bridal style. Wally was left looking in at Superman's face, a small smile gracing his strong jaw. A bright flash along the street caught both men's attention as what appeared to be a portal opened and Grodd stepped through but not before anger flashed across his face before he and the portal disappeared.

Wally was still in Superman's arms. Wally felt safe. As the camera crews and police appeared, all he felt was embarrassed.

"Aw man! Bad enough I get my ass kicked by a telepathic King Kong knock off, but now I'm going to be see being carried by Superman like a damsel in distress!" Wally could help but whine, his voice taking a higher pitch.

Superman's rich laughter filled the air, which made Wally's embarrassment grow. Before he set them both down on a nearby rooftop.

"You did good, Flash. A little reckless but that'll be gone in time. Until then, if you ever need help, I'm only a scream for help away." With that Superman, and his teasing laugh flew away.

Wally, still blushing a color of red that could rival his hair, couldn't help but think about Superman's offer, and he knew without a doubt he'd call him if The Flash ever needed any help.

Unknown to both, The Man Of Steel and The Fastest Man Alive, they would be forming a bond from this day forward, one that would be important in the very near future.

* * *

 **AN:** Well there is the 3rd chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Four: Kryptonite Part II**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 4. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

The moon was making its way lazily through the sky over Gotham, where a black clad feminine figure slinked across the roofs. Her body moving lithely through the night, the only noise she was making was with her long whip cracking softly as it spun around ledges propelling her through the air.

Selina Kyle, Catwoman was on the _prowl_. Having accepted a job given to her by the mighty Batman. Her job? To find a missing shipment of Kryptonite, so The Big Blue Boy Scout wouldn't get hurt. If Selina didn't have personal evidence to the contrary, she would believe Bruce was batting for the other team. As the thoughts formed in her mind she frowned shoving them aside. What she and Bruce had was over, best to accept it and move on, can't have him win the game after all.

Before she knew it, she had arrived at her first destination of the night, The Iceberg Lounge. Owned by one Oswald Cobblepot, aka The Penguin. The Lounge was a front for his seedy little information gathering business, half-assed controlling the ebb and flow of information about the criminal underground through it.

Gaining entrance to the Lounge was laughably easy, though she wasn't called the best thief in the business for no reason. Crawling along the ceiling and walls past the guards was a little more challenging, yet nothing that wasn't expected. She slipped by moving through the place with an ease only a seasoned _cat_ burglar could.

Using her goggles Catwoman scanned the room with an infrared lens, yet Penguin only had a simple locking mechanism protecting his room from entry. She got about half way through picking it when a noise at the other end of the hall tipped her off that someone approaching.

She sprang up from her crouched position vaulting off the railing and back onto the ceiling with barely a whisper of noise as her booted feet contacted the study wood.

The noise turned out to be a simple security guard, not one with exceptional observation skills, as he walked right along until he was out of view.

Selina returned to the lock making quick work of it this time not needing another interruption. The door opened with no noise. And the plush carpet was perfect for silence. There laying on a big, much too big, for his short fat body was The Penguin.

Selina smirked playfully as she moved quickly toward the short man's sleeping form. Her senses splayed out to inform her of any unexpected visitor, not including herself of course.

Oswald Cobblepot was having a rather pleasant dream, that consisted of money, a beautiful beach, Pina Colada's, and even more beautiful women. So, when he was awoken by a playful teasing noise from above him he was not expecting to see razor sharp claws an inch from his eyes. The scream that tried to escape his throat was silenced, by a deceptively strong hand clamping around his mouth.

"Hello Oswald" a voice _purred._

Oswald broke out in a cold sweat, he was not a stupid man. He knew that voice, and that it promised violence if he didn't play the game he had unknowingly entered. So, he just stared and tried to not make noise.

"We both know what will happen if you don't do as I say, yes?" She asks rhetorically.

Penguin nods slightly, answering her, and the pressure around his mouth is removed.

He works his jaw back and forth, though his eyes don't leave the shiny metal claw inches from his face.

Satisfied, Selina removes herself from her position above Cobblepot, her body sliding across the carpeted floor, almost blending into the shadows. "I need information Oswald."

A moment of defiance "What do I get out of this?" He whispers.

The claws flash back out, and dance lightly across Oswald's cheek, the meaning clear.

Oswald swallowing was audible in the deathly silent room. He nodded and bent his elbows, hands up as he sat up from his lush comfortable bed. "What info do you need Selina?"

The teasing smirk is back, she had won the little game "Now that's a good boy, Oswald. I need information on a shipment that went missing a few nights ago. A shipment of _Kryptonite_." She let the alien word fall out of her mouth gracefully, baiting Oswald.

A slight widening of his eyes was his only indication, and it wasn't in fear no, it was surprise. "What are you looking for Kryptonite for Selina? You can't be thinking of going for the Blue Boy Scout can you!?" he voiced his whispers furiously, he didn't need the Man Of Steel breathing down his neck.

The smirk remained in its place though a flash of annoyance flashed through her eyes. "Cobblepot, I'm not going to ask again" bad enough her reputation was being slowly shredded by rumors of working with Batman, no need to worsen the process by admitting information no one needed to know, such as working for Batman to keep Superman from harm. Though her motivations were not entirely innocent, what red blooded American woman hadn't seen the Man Of Steel's square jaw and wondered. None of these thoughts showed on her face, though the claws appeared again, showing she meant business.

Fear crossed The Penguins face, though to his credit he hid it quickly, but it was just another point for Selina in their game. "Look, I don't know much,"

Selina gave him a leveled look.

"I'm being honest here Selina, whatever you've got yourself wrapped up in is some serious shit, big players are banding together. I've heard talk of Lex Luthor and The Joker meeting. That's all I know I swear."

Selina gave Oswald a calculating look, but her gut told her that the coward wasn't lying. "Looks like you get to keep that pretty face all in one piece after all. Honor among thieves as it is. No word of this conversation or you'll have one angry _kitty_ on your hands."

He nodded, knowing the drill by now.

Catwoman moved forward, and delivered a kick to the short man's head, her boot connecting with the side of his face, sending him into black unconsciousness. She snuck back out of the Iceberg Lounge without incident.

The Joker and Lex Luthor having a meeting, only days after the Kryptonite goes missing, that was as good of a lead as she would be getting, only Oswald and his cowardice made him reveal this information, no one else would dare cross The Joker, especially on his home turf of Gotham.

Batman would have his information, and Selina would be given her clean slate, _purr_ -fect. With a smile, a genuine one this time, she swung away, a whip crack the only sign she was there in the first place.

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Manufan2312:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are liking the story, but I will warn SuperCat will be a slow burn, but I do hope I'll make it worth the wait.

 **PCL:** Thanks for the reviews. I will take your words into consideration and will be looking into a way to make the grammar of the story better. (Thanks for being supportive dad, means a lot).

 **AN:** Well there is the 4th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Five: Welcome To The Family**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 5. Let's see how it goes.

I have edited this one myself as my editor was busy today, so mistakes are mine this time.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

Superman hovered high above the world, looking down on Earth, basking in the silence of space. A rare commodity for the Man of Steel. The silence was peaceful for a man who has to actively tune his hearing away from the world as a whole, it had almost become second nature at this point, only hearing the noises he wanted too. Yet after another tiring, albeit small, argument with Lois, he needed some alone time, to think.

Kal could see Lois's point, yet she seemed insistent to not see his. They were at odds ever since he revealed he, Clark Kent bumbling man from Kansas, was Superman. She had laughed until he proved it to her. The suit, which was kept hidden in a detachable device which doubled as the emblem of his suit, had not been enough for the suspicious Lois Lane. Him walking off the building and seemingly floating in air, did much more to convince her. That was when the accusing tone had come out.

Clark didn't blame Lois, he really didn't, no he understood her problems. How could he have hidden this from her for so long? If he was honest with himself, Clark would have said for the fear of rejection, which in a way was exactly what had happened. Clark and Lois had been getting closer, they had been dating for a while, yet Clark knew Lois really held out for Superman, which would always make him laugh and sigh on the inside. He didn't want to live a lie.

So, he decided to tell her, and if he had the gift of foresight, he may have kept his damn mouth shut. Their relationship ultimately failed. Her worries about him putting the final nail in the coffin that was their relationship. Their friendship remained even now a couple years later, though it wasn't as strong as it once had been, not that either of them could blame each other.

Clark still held a little bit of hurt from her ultimate rejection of him, and her with the sting of his lie. Lois had moved on and last he asked she was seeing a nice man, and Clark was happy for her. She was his friend first and foremost. He wished her the best.

So now he found himself in space in blissful silence, though all his thoughts of Lois brought thoughts of just how lonely The Man of Steel felt at times. Sure, he had Bruce, but there's times when what a man needs is a woman's touch, and as much as he loved Bruce, it was as a brother. A small smile graced Kal's face at the thought of that.

Before he could draw himself further down that particular rabbit hole, his communicator beeped. Clark was moving as soon as he heard it, flying back into Earth's atmosphere with ease, dive bombing until he pulled himself upright, flying straight across the darkened sky, how long had he been in space, it was easy to lose track of time in the silence.

He slowed to a stop, started hovering and answered his communicator "This is Superman," he said coolly, his mind changing into work mode.

"It's me." the distinctive growl of Bantam came through the device. "I have-"

"Why do we say who it is when it's only us two who have these communicators?" Superman interrupted him, his mind wandering slightly.

"Now's not the time for your shit Clark." The growl deepened he must have been pissed now. "I have a possible lead on the missing Kryptonite, meeting with my informant, want you there in case shit hits the fan."

"Give me a location and I'll be there, and I'll bring a friend who could help, he's pretty quick on his feet" Superman joked.

"Is he competent?" The growl turned apprehensive.

"I think I'm a good judge of character Bruce"

"Weren't with Lois" It was a low blow and they both knew it, Bruce hadn't liked Clark's idea of 'cluing her in' but hadn't said 'I told you so' either when things went South. Superman laughed it off it felt good to be able to do that, the pain was lessening. Maybe his ongoing introspection had helped more than he realized.

"Got me there Batsy" Bruce hated the nickname, "Where are we meeting?" It was time for seriousness again.

"Wayne Enterprise, rooftop, midnight." There was a sound and Kal picked up the voice of Alfred in the background. He turned his hearing away, he didn't like to eavesdrop if he could help it.

"I'll be there"

The communicator clicked off, and Clark was back in the real world. He scanned the desert around him, no one for miles upon miles. He took off, the wind rushing around him and a small smile on his face.

The moon was high in the sky when Superman bolted through the skies of Gotham, as lightning traveled along the ground underneath him. Superman reach the top of the building barely ahead of the streak. The steak turned into the Flash, as they stopped their race.

"Looks like I win Flash, you still got a lot to learn but you've gotten faster." Superman nodded, a smile on his face, Wally's innocence was refreshing.

"I'll definitely win next time Supes'!" Wally whined, though a smile was also visible on his masked face.

The Batman stepped out from the shadows, scaring the young man in the red and yellow suit.

"Are you two done playing games?" He growled, voice low.

Superman turned, unperturbed smile still on his face, "Batman, I'd like to introduce you too-"

"The Flash, one Wallace West" Batman interrupted him, "This is your help? A kid?" Batman turned his hard gaze toward Clark.

"How did you-" Asked Wally

"Cause I'm Batman" was the only answer he received that night.

"Oh, come off it Batsy he's a good kid maybe a bit young and wet behind the ears but that's why I asked him along tonight, he could use some training and I thought we could do it. The kid needs it" The Man of Steel didn't back down, the smile on his face slipping ever so slightly.

The two men were almost nose to nose when a hand slid across Superman's backside, causing him to jump, literally jump, into the air in surprise.

"Are you boys done playing with each other? I want my turn _playing_ with you Superman." A sly, feminine voice cut the tension, and Bruce shifted his stance facing the newest arrival.

Superman slowly settled back onto the roof, his eyes scanning the woman. Catwoman, or Selina Kyle. Batman had told him about her, and Clark knew there was some personal history between them. Though the way they were awkwardly ignoring each other's gazes told him it didn't end well.

Just as Superman was looking at Catwoman, Selina was looking at him. Though while his gaze was innocent enough judging her presence here, hers was much more intense. Her gaze was that of a woman looking at a man. Or a cat gazing at a particularly delicious looking canary.

Then the familiar smirk was on her face "I've got my _claws_ on you now Superman, but don't worry I won't bite. Unless you ask for it" She smiled, teasing yet seemingly genuine.

Definitely a cat looking to eat the canary.

Superman coughed into his hand trying to bring his burning face under control. Bruce had warned him of Selina's flirtatious ways, but to be the subject of them was turning out to be another matter entirely.

"Catwoman," Superman said in greeting. trying to be polite with the cat burglar though maybe it was his thoughts from earlier, about a man needing a woman's touch but he noticed that her green eyes seemed to shine like emeralds in the night. His face was hot again, he shouldn't be thinking these things about a lady he just met, let alone a thief, his Ma would have his hide if she were here.

Bruce stopped whatever remark Selina was going to give as his hand sliced through the air. "Okay, let's get this circus going," he glared at all of them, Wally seemed to try to stand straighter and maneuver his way behind Superman. A lot of people had similar reactions the first time they met Batman.

"Well you're the one who called us here Batman, said you had info" Superman started then he stopped, staring at Selina once again questioning her presence.

"It's fine Superman, she my informant." Bruce couldn't help but inwardly smirk at his friends bewildered expression. Bruce continued "She says that while she doesn't have a location of the Kryptonite, she has confirmation of a meeting between the Joker and Lex Luthor, and it's going to happen soon, though no one in Gotham's underground seems to know exactly when." Batman's voice turned cold as ice as he spat out the names of their arch nemesis.

Batman hated the Joker and he damn well hated Luthor too, they both had their sins and they would pay for what they did.

Superman was having different thoughts he knew Bruce hated The Joker. He knew it tore him up that he hadn't nailed that bastard to the wall when he had the chance. His body moved, an arm resting on Bruce's shoulder, propriety be damned no one would see nor hear them up here. The two brothers nodded at one another, the moment gone as soon as it came, but both were centered now.

The two outsiders watched the strange interaction. The Flash knew the Batman to be a scary man, a hero but only just and yet he just saw Supes' comfort him. Maybe there was more than meets the eye. Selina though, while watching the interaction kept her eyes on Superman. The man wore his emotions on his face, and he genuine looked hurt for Bruce. She would question Bruce when she got the chance, there had to be one hell of a story there.

It was Superman who broke the silence that had started, his voice clear and strong "Well a meeting between our cities finest criminals can't be a good thing, regardless of the missing Kryptonite. Though with Luthor involved, it does explain the Kryptonite being involved in the first place."

All four of the people on the roof thought the same thing. Lex Luthor with Kryptonite was bad, but if the Joker got his hands on the deadly weakness of Superman he wouldn't hesitate to kill The Man of Steel.

"Well it seems like we have time, however short it may be to find this meeting place," Wally reasoned, a smile forming on his face "And I happen to be pretty _quick_ on my feet, you get me a general area, and I'll find our place _in a Flash_."

Superman, Selina, and Wally laughed at the puns.

Batman just groaned. He was working with children.

The details were hashed out easily enough after that. Bruce would use his connections and find out about Lex, a man like that can't move far out of the public's eye. While Batman would keep searching with his satellites. When the location was confined to a general area The Flash would find the meeting point. The real planning would commence once they had the right location.

When it was time to part ways, The Flash sped away in a hurry, something about an interview in the morning.

As Selina was about to leave the gentlemen that he was raised to be surface and Clark found himself offering Selina a ride home, his Ma would expect no less and he didn't want to disappoint.

The teasing smile was back, as if she had just scored a point in a game he wasn't aware he was playing.

"Superman, trying to find out where I live? How naughty, for The Big Blue Boy Scout." she _purred_ into his ear, stepping toward him, into his personal space.

He didn't stop her. Nor did the heat in his face stop as he tried to stammer for a reply. Her teasing laugh cut him off, and he was drawn to it, and he found himself staring into her green eyes once again.

It was Batman himself who stepped in "She'll be fine Superman, she can take care of herself."

Superman looked between the two of them, maybe he was wrong and their history wasn't so historical after all. He smiled and waved in farewell, before the air started to swirl around him and he took off into the night sky heading home.

"Stay away from him Selina." Batman warned after he was sure Superman wouldn't be listening.

The glint in her eyes was mischievous "I have no idea what you're talking about Bruce" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

He glared, hard "Superman is an honest man, a _Good_ man" he emphasized the word. "Better than all of us, yet he never thought that himself. I won't let you use him, so you won't be playing games with him. He's too honest to believe you'd try to play him, especially since he thinks you're his ally in this. So, I'll say again. _Stay_. _Away_." He had unconsciously started to slip into his fighting stance, but stopped it, but kept ready just in case, Selina could be a bit unpredictable.

There was a small frown on Selina's face. Batman knew while she was a thief she wasn't a villain, no far from it, she had the potential to be a hero. She just needed the motivation.

The frown disappeared, and her mouth formed a hard line, she was going to argue "You're not the boss of me Bruce, but I won't jeopardize my clean slate."

Bruce stared at her, questioning

"Don't give me that look we both know you would hold it over my head. You always protect him, and he always protects you, it's the way you work. Hell, I saw it tonight. He was hurt that you hated The Joker. So, don't think I don't know he's a good man." She breathed a deep breath as if what she was going to say would cost her the winning point.

"I want my clean slate, because I want out Bruce."

* * *

 **AN:** Well there is the 5th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Six: It's Only The Beginning**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 6. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was angry. He had been working on finding the area of the Kryptonite using Wayne Enterprise satellites. Either something was wrong with his technology, which was incredibly unlikely, or someone knew he would try this method to search for Kryptonite. Oh, he had found the radioactive signatures alright, about 3,000 of them scattered all around the globe and they keep changing position when he made any sort of progress.

He was dangerously close to losing his cool, when a voice rang around the cavern "Master Bruce, I believe it would be best for you to get some sleep. You've barely slept any this past week." It was his butler Alfred Pennyworth, a man who he saw as a father figure, and other than Clark his only confidant.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead, for now Clark needs my help," Bruce was almost certain someone had fucked with his tracking algorithm, but the resources for that would be damn hard to pull off, unless of course you were-

"Lex Luthor," he ground out the words, as if they were akin to gargling nails.

He stood abruptly, trying desperately to not allow his anger to show.

"Lex Luthor, Sir?" Alfred was aware the man was diabolical, but Clark had made them promise to let him deal with it. Luthor was his problem, but for Bruce to include him in his investigation "Is Clark alright?"

"Selina got word that The Joker and Luthor are having a meeting, and with the missing Kryptonite I can only assume that is what the meeting is about. If the Joker gets his hands-on Kryptonite, he'll kill Clark. It will not happen Alfred, I won't allow it."

Bruce loved Clark as a brother, a part of the Family. He would be damned if the Family lost another member, let alone Clark. The world needed Superman and though he would never admit it, Batman need Clark Kent.

"Well, what are we going to do about it Sir?" Alfred knew how much Clark meant to Bruce and he liked the young man quite well himself. He had been a friend to Bruce when he needed one most and when young Jason died, well it was Superman that brought Batman back from the edge. Alfred knew on some level Bruce would always be thankful to the Earth raised alien. It was enough for Alfred to like him as well.

"I need to get into Luthor's computers to see what he has on me, and I believe I know the best person for the job. Don't wait up Alfred, I have a feeling I'm going to be in for a long night."

A few key strokes and an address popped up on the Bat Computer. Grabbing a small device from the console Batman donned his cowl, and hopped into the Batwing his destination already uploaded onto the navigation controls. The plane sped off down the long tunnel, leaving Alfred alone to sigh.

A quick Stop in Keystone City to pick up a confused Wally West, and Batman and The Flash were in route to Lex Corp in Metropolis.

The plan was simple, use Wally's speed to get in and out before anyone was the wiser. The, potentially, dangerous part would be the minutes it would take for Bruce's encryption software would take to bypass the firewalls of Lex Corp. The encryption software was stored on an automated USB drive that would delete everything after and fry itself when it finished uploading the information. The plan would work, of that Batman had no doubt.

Bruce cursed mentally as he tried to get a hold of Clark for the fifth time with no answer. "Where are you Farm Boy?" he muttered. The uneasy feeling in his gut screaming something was wrong.

It was all too soon that the Lex Corp building appeared, and Batman had to abandon trying to get a hold of his friend. The feeling in his stomach still hadn't subsided, but now was the time to work so he shoved it aside.

The Batwing hovered silently in the air hundreds of feet in the air.

"Uh, Batman, I know you're smart and all but how are we supposed –"

Wally was cut off mid-sentence as Batman hooked a cable to both of their suits and pushed the young speedster out of the aircraft. The cable ensuring that when Batman snapped his cape into the glider that both of them would sail toward their objective.

Wally landed ungracefully dangling from the cable several feet below the stoic Batman. Batman landed with the grace of a martial artist, tucking his legs and rolling to a stop quickly, coming up in a prepared crouch.

"Hey, warn a fellow won't you" Wally to his credit didn't talk loudly, though he was far to loud for Bruce's liking.

Bruce simply grunted and turned his gaze toward their entry point. A ventilation shaft, his favored method, was too obvious. No, he was gazing at a suspended platform, used by the window washers. An obvious approach, yes, but one that would work for Wally. The Flash was about as subtly as a rhinoceros. He looked at Wally, the young man in his red suit, was squatting in the shadows, trying his best to be quiet, but Bruce could _see_ the jokes rolling around in his brain.

"Go to the lift over there," he pointed toward the window washer platform. "Lower yourself toward Luthor's office and wait for my signal to begin the upload."

Batman was already strolling through the shadows as quietly as a ghost when Wally called out to him in a whisper "What your signal going to be"

A biting smile crossed Bruce's face, "Don't worry you'll know it when it happens"

Batman's idea of a signal was an explosion on the basement floor of the building as far from Luthor's office as he could get, trying to buy Wally time. Wally wasted no time in phasing through the window and into Luthor's office. He plugged the USB drive into the computer and waited. His body and mind ready to move in an instant.

Bruce made sure the area was clear of life before he set off the small bomb he planted under a car. The explosion was small but in the confined space of the parking area, it hurled metal and cars alike in all directions. Batman was hiding in the chaos of the explosion. Guards were swarming the area. His cowl picked up their panicked heartbeats, good, panicking people made bad decisions. He moved along the rafters of the area, the shadows thrown by the fires made more places for Batman to slip into without notice.

His first target was an experienced looking gentleman who had been barking orders as the others panicked. Bruce's arms wrapped around the mans neck and tightened until the fight left him. He settled him onto the ground silently, dragging him toward some rubble. He moved on.

The next person to meet The Dark Knight was a younger man, who was looking around in a panic. With a quick movement the young man found his head being shoved against a steel pipe along the wall, his consciousness disappearing just as Batman did, into blackness.

The third crumbled under an onslaught of kicks that blurred through the air. The fourth was pulled into the air by a steel cable, unconscious. The fifth guard working for Lex Corp, went down in a tangle of limbs, pulled under an intact delivery truck before he too was silenced.

It was the sixth person who gave Batman pause. A woman with blonde hair and an Amazonian physique. The kind Bruce Wayne would go for, he thought with a small mental laugh. Her skirt and blouse combo made her look out of place in the chaos of flame, yet it was the look in her eyes that made Batman weary. Her eyes were focused not on the chaos, but rather she was looking for the source. Batman landed softly behind her and barely side stepped the dangerous spinning kick that sped through the air, propelled by her powerful legs.

She didn't stop her attack, instead turning with the momentum and performing a spinning back kick that would make any instructor proud. Batman stepped back out of range of this attack too, analyzing his surroundings and his opponent's movements.

The woman stopped her spinning body her body shifting into a relaxed fighting stance, but it was a fake calmness. Her body was tense, like a snake, ready to strike. Bruce was not dealing with an amateur, that much even idiot could tell.

Batman probed her defenses with a quick jab which she dodged effortlessly, and he countered a straight punch flashing toward his face. He pulled his head back, flexing his legs he backflipped out of her range. She followed, and he blocked one of her kicks with his armored forearm, yet he still felt the force of the blow. She showed no signs of pain as her shapely leg retracted quickly, her stance back to normal. Letting Batman control the flow. Cockiness or confidence he wondered as he moved his body forward quickly, his strikes smashing into her guard, either way it would lose her this fight. His fists slowed for an instance and both of their legs sped out with kicks, again as their shins connected Batman felt the force of her kick, and she showed no pain. Batman had no intention of giving up and threw his fist into an uppercut, as she moved her body backwards. She kept moving backwards to avoid the punch and Batman pushed his advantage, keeping her on the defensive with strikes that would put down normal men. Batman put everything he had into a roundhouse kick that slipped past her guard and snapped her head sideways.

His advantage wouldn't last long as one of her calloused hands shoved against his chest and sent him skidding backwards, only his training keeping him on his feet.

"Batman, it's Flash, the encryption is done, and I can see the Police getting here, we have to go, where are you?" The voice of Wally interrupted his thoughts of how to take down this strange woman. He growled as he fished a smoke bomb out of his Utility Belt and threw it at the ground disappearing in a whirl of smoke.

A few moments later and a streak of lightening grabbed Batman and carried him to the roof, where the Batwing was waiting for them. They jumped in and sped off as the first responders appeared.

He would not forget that woman and their next meeting would end with her defeated, he was sure of it.

Wally sped around The Bat Cave as Bruce sat at his Bat Computer, the computer sifting through all reference of Kryptonite. Bruce had tried calling Clark more times then his sleep deprived brain could accurately count. He was aware enough to tell Wally to put down things that were to dangerous for the young man.

The squeal of static had both men snapping their head to the main screen of the Bat Computer. A video had started playing and a familiar head of green hair was taking the whole screen up.

The pale figure backed up and the familiar red grin of The Joker appeared, his body taking up the whole screen. There was a green glow to the room he was standing in.

"Well hello Bats" The madmen giggled "Surprised? Well you should be. This video is at the earliest a day old. I knew you would go to Lex Corp, so I decided to surprise you!" The mad man cackled.

Bruce's lip twitched with rage.

"Oh, Batman I can just see your anger now, to bad I can't really see it." A grunt could be heard behind Joker, "Oh it seems your surprise has woken up, I've been having fun with him you see." The Joker smiled deviously "Well let me introduce the man of the Hour! Is it a bird? No! Is it a plane? No! It's Superman!"

The Joker stepped out of the way of the camera allowing a view of a room with a pale green light, and there bound to a metal surgery table was Superman.

Clark was bloody, and Bruce could see sweat on his body. The sick feeling was back in Bruce's stomach as his teeth grinded audibly in his jaw.

The Joker stepped behind him, holding out a scalpel, with a glowing green blade. The insane villain raked it across Superman's abdomen. To Clarks credit the twitch of his jaw muscles as he ground his teeth together was the only sign he was in pain. Bruce had to smile at his brother's strength. The smile was gone though as soon as Wally, let out a horrified gasp as he realized just what was going on.

"As you can see Bats, we've been having lots of fun together, and Luthor has given me free range on how to get the information he wants. I don't really care about all that space nonsense Luthor is always grumbling about. Me? I'm just going to enjoy adding Superman's name right up there with Jason's! Ta Ta Batman-"

The Joker was interrupted by a weak voiced Superman, only a single word escaped his mouth before the video ended abruptly.

"Don't."

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Jrrm64:** Thanks for the compliment. There will be more, hopefully plenty more if we are lucky.

 **AN:** Well there is the 6th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Seven: Betrayal**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 7. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

Wally West could not believe what he just saw. It was damn near unfathomable that Superman was in the clutches of not only Lex Luthor but, The Joker as well. Add in the fact they had Kryptonite and that was a recipe for a bad day for Supes'.

Wally sped over to Batman as The Dark Knight slammed his fists down onto the metal counter.

"What are we going to do Batman?" Wally asked his voice barely perceptible, "I mean you're The Batman, you always have a plan! What are we going to do?"

Wally watched as Batman growled before the Caped Crusader stood up quickly. Wally took a step back just in case.

"We're going to find him, and we're going to _Get_. _Him_. _Back_. _Wally_. That's what we're going to do." The Dark Knights voice was a low deadly growl and Wally was, for a moment, scared.

Wally's thoughts were speeding by and he tried desperately to grab a hold of them, but they seemed to just slip through his fingers. He then remembered something Superman told him to do in these situations.

Breathe.

So, he did. He just focused on breathing and everything started to slow down becoming almost normal. His thoughts slowed down as his breathing did and he could think clearly. These bad guys wouldn't hurt his friend anymore.

"What about Catwoman Batman?" Wally asked slowly, still focusing on his breathing. "She helped find out about Luthor and Joker she can help us now, right?" Wally really hoped the thief would help them, Supes' needed all the help he could get and a thief with connections to almost all of Gotham's criminal underground would be a big boon for their search.

Little did Wally know Batman was thinking the same thing he was. "You might be right Wally." Bruce answered his voice calm, scarily calm. This was The Batman of Legend.

It had been an hour, an hour full of Wally speeding around the Bat Cave touching everything he wasn't supposed to and sticking his tongue out at Batman when the Dark Knight would reprimand him. The weirdest part for Wally was that though he was in the Bat cave, the freaking Bat Cave, he didn't know who Batman was. And if he was honest he would admit he was a little scared to ask. Though he found it odd Batman had a butler, the man behind the cowl must have been rich!

The butler, who Wally learned his name was Alfred, brought food for the two heroes. Wally was thankful, he needed something to do with his hands. So, Wally waited and tried to breathe.

It was another hour before Catwoman strolled into the Bat Cave like she owned the place. He found it odd that Batman didn't seem to mind her presence.

"Where have you been?" growled Batman his voice dangerous. "I called you over two hours ago."

" _Cat nap_ ," was the simple answer and Wally wanted to snort in laughter, but one look at the tightening jaw of Batman told him it would be a bad idea.

"Well I hope it was a good nap Catwoman, because you _are_ going to help The Flash and I find Superman. Luthor and Joker have him." Wally took a step forward, his instincts telling him something might happen between the two if the cat burglar said another smart-ass remark.

To both men's surprise, Catwoman's face scrunched up, and got serious "I'm going to guess they have the Kryptonite?" She asked, and Wally thought she might have sounded worried.

"Yes, Batman show her the video. She should know what we are up against" Wally surprised himself when he answered his voice sounding a lot calmer than he felt.

Batman nodded, his body moving stiffly, as if he was restraining himself.

Catwoman was appalled after the video that much was certain.

"Supes' don't deserve this Catwoman," once again it was Wally speaking. "He needs all the help he can get and since we both know tall, dark, and mysterious is to wound up to do it, I will. I humbly ask your help in rescuing Superman from the evil clutches of Lex Luthor and The Joker" Wally finished with a mocking bow, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"What the hell," Catwoman muttered "Might as well go out with a bang, am I right?"

"Alright," it was Batman that spoke up this time "Let's get to planning."

Harley Quinn was skipping through the halls of the underground bunker, Mistah J had told her to come here for a surprise and she always listened to Mistah J! Harley's brought along her friend Poison Ivy, she was sure Mistah J wouldn't mind.

The surprise as it turned out was a captured and weakened Superman. When Joker pulled Harley past Ivy out of the room that held a bleeding Superman, Harley followed along like a loyal puppy. Ivy on the other hand was apprehensive, what the hell was going on?

It became all to clear very quickly The Joker was even more unhinged than usual, torturing Superman seemed to bring him even farther down into the dark hole of madness he was in.

A knife pressed against her neck startled Harley, what startled her even more was the arm that was holding the knife belonged to Mistah J, her Mistah J!

"Wha-?" Was all Harley got out before the maniac voice cut her off.

"Why did you bring someone else Harley?" His voice was ecstatic, "I told you to come alone. You betrayed me"

Harley Quinn was very confused, she had betrayed Mistah J? All she did was bring Ivy, her dear friend Ivy. How did she- Her thoughts were cut off as vines wrapped around the arms holding her.

The knife left her throat and slashed forward with speed and cut at the vines as Harley stumbled away, toward Ivy.

"That will be your only warning Joker" Ivy's voice was ice cold, her eyes warmed slightly when they landed on Harley, "We're leaving,"

The Joker's laugh was manic as his knife flew through the air landing into the back of a stumbling Harley. Vines dashed through the air, yet Joker was already moving away deeper into the complex. He was baiting her, daring her to come after him. Too bad she wasn't Batman.

Ivy didn't need to make the decision, her body moved toward Harley, inspecting the wound. Close to her spine and blood was quickly flowing from it.

Gathering Harley up in her arms Ivy made her way out of the compound, whispering comforting words to Harley.

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Jrrm64:** Thanks for sticking around!

 **Manufan2312:** Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad you enjoyed it, hope I kept the characters in character to make it somewhat believable.

 **AN:** Well there is the 7th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Eight: Sirens**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 8. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

The video Bruce had showed her earlier was in a word horrifying. Superman was captured by Lex Luthor and The Joker, they had in a sense failed utterly spectacularly. Yet Bruce, Flash, and even herself were not the type to give up. While her reason may be selfish the two other occupants of the Bat Cave were selfless in there want to rescue the man called Superman.

Her green eyes scanned the cave she was in. The Flash, a kid really, was still fawning over Batman's tech. The Dark Knight himself was still using his computer to try and locate any clue he could find in Luthor's files.

A beep from a pocket hidden inside her leather suit drew her attention to a small phone she had stashed there, one only a few people had the number to.

Her eyes quickly scanned the cave once more before she slowly slipped out of sight. Her eyes widened at the message contained within the text, and without hesitation she left the two men to their bidding. She was confident that if Bruce found something she would be called back.

Selina's apartment was not what one would expect for a master thief, it was in a polite word quaint, if one ignored the dozen or so cats loitering around and the secret walls that held her suits and _valuables_. Tonight though, if anyone were to take interest in the unremarkable apartment they would be surprised to see all three of Gotham City's Sirens.

The reason for Selina's quick exit from the Bat Cave was the bandaged-up blonde sleeping soundly on Selina's bed.

Selina entered through an open window silently, her eyes falling onto Harley's sleeping form. It shifted to the bloody towel sitting in the trash can, and the air had a hint of copper, the bleeding was just recently stopped. Her gaze then fixed itself onto Poison Ivy, who stared back coolly.

"What happened?" Selina asked slowly, her hand unconsciously flexing.

"The Joker was displeased with Harley bringing me along for the little surprise he had for her" Ivy answered calmly.

Selina took a closer look at Ivy and noticed the slight way her face seemed strained in it's calm appearance, she was upset that much was obvious to Selina.

Selina's mask momentarily fell at the mention of the Joker, and Ivy arched a single eyebrow at the slip up.

Though there was no danger in letting her mask fall around one of the few _friends_ she had Selina still had a problem being forth coming with people that didn't dress up as a bat.

Selina moved across the plush carpet toward the sleeping woman, and slowly moved some hair out of her face, touching the blondes' forehead for the briefest of moments. Joker must have been losing what little sanity he had left if he though Harley would betray him, and still Selina felt maybe this would be the thing that finally pushed Harley far enough away that she could be free from the maniac.

"I'm supposed to be looking for Joker right now, as a favor for Batman" Selina glanced at Ivy as she broke the silence.

Pamela had a small smirk on her face at this news as she teased "I though you were done with him Selina?"

"I am _Pamela_ ," Selina hissed "This is the last step for me to leave it all behind. Luthor and Joker have Superman, Batman asked me to help and I'll get out Ivy."

"I knew he had someone in that room, but Superman" Ivy was cut off by Selina

"You know where those bastards are?" Selina asked taking a step closer her mask cracking just the tiniest amount.

"My, my Selina, you move fast" Pamela chuckled lightly, "First batman and now Superman? You get around"

Selina _hissed_ again "I'm not involved with Superman, he's just part of a job, and no one should be subjected to what Joker no doubt is doing to him. Least of all a man like him. Though that suit doesn't do justice to what it feels like underneath."

Ivy arched a red eyebrow at that and merely smiled softly as if she had just scored a point in a game. "A good man huh? You are just full of surprise Selina" She trailed off before finishing that thought and smiled "Do you want the location Selina?"

Selina deflated a little as she realized Ivy would make her ask for it, her pride taking a hit but she was desperate, "Yes, where's he at?"

Ivy's smile was victorious, and Selina sighed, but at least she knew where Superman was at. Now to get the information to Batman and rescue the Man of Steel.

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **PCL:** Thank you for the kind words. That is the beautiful thing about fanfiction is it not?

 **Jrrm64:** I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Thank you for your kind words.

 **AN:** Well there is the 8th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Nine: Kryptonite The End?**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 9. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

Time was a concept he was losing the grasp of a little at a time. The green glow of Kryptonite permeated his every cell, slowly destroying him. Oh, but his captors were smart they would allow periods of rest where the green glow would be beaten back by small bits of Sunlight but never enough for him top escape no, they wouldn't allow that. One of his captors was too smart to let that happen.

Here he was, The Man of Steel, Superman being slowly killed by a little green rock. The irony was not lost on him as most thought it was or maybe he was going crazy, it was getting hard to tell. He spent so much time in his own mind trying to escape the pain of the Kryptonite he had no plan of escape, but he was waiting for a chance, any chance he could take.

He hoped Bruce, Wally, and even the temptress Selina were okay. The two men who abducted him were crafty, but he had no doubt Bruce would outsmart them. Bruce would keep the other two safe, he was sure of it. Days were getting hard to recognize but he was sure he had been there for awhile now.

Time passed by with his thoughts on four people. Martha Kent his mother, he hoped she was okay on the farm by herself, she was having problems with her health recently and he didn't want to ask Bruce for help again.

The second person was Bruce Wayne or Batman as he was secretly known as. Clark considered the man a brother, and if he would die here he knew Bruce would feel guilty, and he wished he wouldn't, but a tiger can't change its stripes. At least he knew if he did die his mother would be taken care of.

The third person was Wally West, the Flash. A young man who seemed to eager to rush into danger, something he wished he could temper, though he didn't have much room to argue as he did the same, but he was impervious to almost everything while Wally was not. Yet, the kid had a good head on his shoulders and with time he would probably become the greatest hero of them all, that thought made him smile despite his injuries.

The fourth person over taking his thoughts was a surprise, it was Selina Kyle or Catwoman as she was known in the criminal Underground. He had to admit she was beautiful, stunningly so, and her green eyes that sparkled with untold mischief, well it was enough to make a simple farm boy from Kansas's heart skip a beat.

Even with all the confidence that came with being Superman, Clark Kent was hopeless when it came to women. It didn't help that he was apparently attracted to a dangerous woman such as Selina.

Not that he would tell anyone that, Bruce would never let him hear the end of it, Though Clark was pretty sure he was going to die here, so it wasn't like he could tell Bruce anyway.

More time passed as Clark searched through his memories for happy one. A smile would have lifted the corners of his mouth if he wasn't currently being stabbed repeatedly in the torso by a man with white skin, Clark couldn't remember his name.

Would he really die down here? Would it be so bad? The pain would stop. He would get to see Pa again, maybe it would be okay to just close his eyes for a little rest. Surely, he deserved at least that?

Clark was not a stranger to pain, but physical pain was still a dizzying experience for him he wasn't used to it like Bruce was. He was swallowing every pain filled groan and it was draining him as fast as the Kryptonite. Superman was tired of it all.

A man dressed in a dark suit with a purple tie strolled confidently into the room and Clark's dark eyes followed him.

"Hello Superman, ready to talk today?" The man spoke clearly like a business man should. His voice almost seemed to project more than it should, an admirable trait for a business tycoon.

Clark opened his mouth to speak and blood leaked freely from his now open mouth, when had that happened?

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen Superman, being beaten by mere mortals." The business man sneered and smile on his face.

"I don't know anything about an invasion Luthor," yes that was what the man's name was and that was why he was here, being tortured by a maniac. "I don't know." It was the truth.

"You'll excuse me if I don't believe you _alien_ ," he spat the last word like a curse "But I believe you do know something about them, you are the only one who could stand against their might and I intended to replicate your DNA into loyal servants."

Clark was too tired to show emotions, but he was surprised. Something was coming, and he was the only one who could stop it? Luthor was going to make clones of him that were loyal to him? None of that was good.

For the first time since his captivity Superman struggled. He couldn't let Luthor's plan succeed, it was too dangerous. His body screamed in protest or maybe he did he wasn't to sure as he tried to move, but it was useless he was too weak. He had been exposed to Kryptonite for too long, his body sagged as his strength seemed to leave him again.

Superman felt useless, but he couldn't let Luthor win. He _wouldn't_.

"You won't get away with this Luthor, I won't allow it." Clark ground the words out slowly.

"I don't believe you are in the position to be making such threats Superman." The smugness of Luthor's voice lit a fire in Superman's heart.

"If it isn't me Luthor, it'll be someone else. You'll never succeed." His voice was quiet but had a strength to it.

"You say that as if we haven't already started Superman, how naïve you really are." Luthor was smiling, the bastard.

Superman's reply was drowned out by the sound of explosions echoing through out the air. The green glow in the room flickering. Clark smiled, it seems his escape would be sooner than anyone would have thought.

"What the hell-" Joker was cut off by another explosion this one sounding much closer. The power flickered once again, and Clark thought he felt his restraint loosen before tightening again.

"Seems like 'someone else' has shown up to stop you Luthor" Clark snarked.

Another explosion rocked dust off the ceiling and it rocked the room the three men were in.

The Joker and Luthor recovered form their shock as a tall woman with blonde hair quickly entered the room, a woman Clark hadn't seen before.

"We must leave Mr. Luthor" her accent was foreign but anything else Clark would have gleamed from her was cut off as his attention was turned toward the knifes sticking out of his chest.

The pain didn't register at first, but as blood started leaking out of his mouth Clark knew he was in serious trouble. Luthor was yelling at the Joker but Clark couldn't make out the words, blood filled his lungs and his breathing started to become labored. He really was going to die. The thought didn't scare him as much as he thought it would, maybe that said something about his current mental state.

Just as Clark's vision started to blacken a familiar silhouette kicked in the door, a smoke bomb cutting off everyone's vision. The sound of heavy blows reached Superman's ear, though they were muffled.

Clark watched the shadows move quickly, two were exchanging blows with one and another was quickly making his way from the room. He tried to break his restraints, yet his strength was quickly being sapped from him. Another explosion cut off the lights and the only light came from the Kryptonite imbedded into the room. Clark could no longer see or hear the shadows fighting, his breaths became wet, death seemed like a likely outcome for him this time.

A flash of lighten brightened the room momentarily. A cool hand touched his cheek and he looked up into green eyes before the darkness swallowed him whole.

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Jrrm64:** Again, as usual I suppose, thank you for your kind words.

 **PCL:** Thank you for the kind words, and I reckon if you are enjoying the story I'm doing my job correctly.

 **AN:** Well there is the 9th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Ten: Rest**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 10. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

 _The Man of Tomorrow had been missing for two weeks. Two weeks of fruitless searching, but that ended the night Selina Kyle's friends Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel were hiding from The Joker._

 _The three women were friends, members of The Sirens of Gotham City, and it was due to that fact that Poison Ivy revealed the location of Lex Luthor's base where Superman was being held captive._

 _With the location Selina Kyle took the information to The Dark Knight and The Flash, and together they formed a plan, Superman would be rescued._

 _The plan was simple. Go in, cause all Hell to break loose, find Superman, and get him out of harms way. Simple._

 _The first explosion rocked the underground compound. The Flash had used his speed to run throughout the compound and place explosives provided by Batman. They moved as one, their goal the same._

 _Wally ran ahead first drawing the attention of most of the goons, while also searching for Superman. Batman and Catwoman stalked through the monotone halls, Bruce activating the next set of explosives as needed._

 _The first set of goons Wally didn't find were taken care of by Catwoman who flipped through the air gracefully claws scraping skin and kicks breaking jaws, she was efficiently graceful._

 _The next were taken care of by Batman, his muscles rippling as he beat the goons unconscious. His elbows and needs breaking bones and smashing teeth out. Whereas Catwoman was graceful, Batman was brutally efficient. No movement wasted but his anger made him put more force than was necessary into his blows._

 _The next set of explosives were set off, and the process repeated itself until Wally sped to his team mates, his chest heaving from the adrenaline. He had found Superman deep into the compound and as his arms grabbed Bruce and Selina the young man pushed his speed as much as he could, his lightening twitching between yellow to blue as his bodied blurred._

 _Bruce heard the voices of Joker and Luthor arguing as he was set in front of the door Wally had brought them too. Batman motioned for the other two to wait as his armored boot kicked the door fully open, it slamming against the inner wall, it's hinges broken._

 _A smoke bomb was thrown, and the room was filled within seconds. Batman heard the Joker laugh before he was engaged by not only the same woman from Luthor's parking garage, but Joker himself._

 _The fight should have been one sided in the villain's favor, yet Bruce was angry truly angry for the first time in years and it gave him the upper hand. A bat-a-rang flashed out toward the Joker cutting deep into the mad clown's shoulder. Bruce's foot crashed into the woman's side, and when she caught it against her with a grunt Bruce spun bringing his other toward her head. It snapped her head to the side and she stumbled back._

 _Bruce pulled himself back into his fighting stance as the Joker same forward with a knife thrust. A quick upward palm strike and Batman heard Joker's teeth crack._

 _A flash sped toward Batman and he felt a hand in his belt before it was gone, and another explosion rocked the compound again. Somewhere in the confusion Luthor had slipped away unnoticed, but his eyes were filled with hatred for Joker, and as he snapped kicked the woman out of the room he straddled Jokers chest. His fist hammered Jokers' face and blood sprang forth from the force._

 _Selina moved toward the still figure of Superman, when she saw him her eyes winded. Superman's body was covered in blood and scars. Two knifes stuck out of his chest, blood flowing out of the wounds and his mouth. Her hand reached out on its own accord and his body felt hot as her hand touched his cheek. Superman's eyes found hers and a smile lit up his bloodied face, and if Selina's heart seemed to skip a beat no one needed to know that. If her heart seemed to stop when his eyes closed, and his head fell backward limp, well no one need to know that either._

 _It was Selina who broke Batman out of his trance, she told him Superman was dying and for a second time Clark Joseph Kent kept Batman from killing The Joker._

Martha Kent was an old school woman. She loved her God and she loved her Family. Being the wife of a farmer was hard but gratifying work. An honest living as it were. She was a good woman. The very picture of a Southern Grandmother.

So, when her son was brought to her home bloody and accompanied by Bruce Wayne and two other costumed people, she didn't hesitate to open the door and hurry them inside. She told Bruce to store his plane in the barn and he nodded at her, a grim look on his face.

The two other people were unknown to Martha, but she would not turn them away either, she was sure Clark would explain things to her when he regained consciousness. Until then though she directed them to place him on the couch which was warm from the sun shining on it. She was sure her son would be okay, though she had muttered prayers under her breath as soon as he was laid carefully down.

Martha offered the shower to the three people, and the woman took her up as the two men changed clothes in Clarks old room.

While they were changing, Martha moved quickly pulling the pie she had left on the window sill into the house, laying out plates and pouring everyone a glass of fresh lemonade. She would hear no excuses and she made all three sit down and eat.

Martha moved to her son's sleeping form and grasped his hand tightly, prayers spilling from her lips silently, as tears slid down her face. Who would or could do this to her sweet little boy?

It was Bruce's hand that laid upon her shoulder, and she noticed the sun had moved lower in the sky. She quickly wiped her face dry and stood, gratefully accepting Bruce's offered hand.

A bark caught their attention and standing outside the front screen door was a large white canine. Martha quickly let him in and he quickly arrived at Clarks side, his nose nudging her boys hand.

"He'll be okay, Krypto." Her voice wavered yet she continued "He always is." She patted the dogs head softly, and his tongue licked her hand in response, though he didn't leave her boys side as she and Bruce walked into the kitchen.

Martha took the time to observe the two strangers in her kitchen. One was a young man with red hair and kind green eyes, though those eyes were downcast and saddened. He seemed a good young man and she patted his hand as she sat in the chair Bruce pulled out for her. The young man looked very much like a little boy as he smiled at her, thanking her for her hospitality.

The other stranger was an attractive woman with black hair and green eyes. Those eyes drifted around the room but seemed to find her sons form more often than not. Martha patted her hand too, and the woman grabbed it quickly offering quiet sympathies.

As Bruce sat down at the last available chair at the table Martha spoke "What happened to my boy?"

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut by a knife and no one would look her in the eyes. "I may be an old woman, but I've known about my sons' activities longer than any of you. I'll ask again-" a deep rumble from another room interrupted her.

"Ma, I'm fine" Clark stumbled into the kitchen his eyes flickering between all four of them. The large canine, Krypto was a steady presence beside her son. "Do I smell your apple pie Ma? Cause I got to tell you, I'm starving."

Martha stood and walked to her son, bringing him into a hug, and her sons arm wrapped around her. She held back tears as she led him to the chair she just vacated before moving to get him the pie.

Martha saw some of the tension leave the three guests bodies as Clark sat down and smiled at them, his hand resting on top of Krypto's head.

Clark smiled as the food was set down in front of him and Martha scolded him for his bad manners as he wolfed his food down. He slowed but only just.

Martha looked her boy over; the blood was dried, and his suit seemed to be repairing itself.

It was his eyes that saddened Martha Kent. His eyes were alert but dulled, he was here but at the same time he wasn't.

Clark finished his food quickly, and his free hound found hers, squeezing it lightly.

"I'll be fine Ma, no need to worry." His voice was soft as it always was when he tried to soothe her fears. "I'm Superman remember?"

The dam that held back her tears broke and Martha threw her arms around her son. His arms wrapped around her tightly as she cried. Krypto pushed up against the both of them. They were her only family left since Jonathan passed, and she didn't know what she would do without them.

Martha quickly composed herself, pulling from Clark, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles of his suit.

"I know who you are. You may be Superman, but you're my son first." She said quietly.

Clarks hand held hers as he led her to sit down, he was gentleman as she raised him to be.

"You already know Bruce Ma, these two are Selina Kyle and Wally West" the two in question looked quickly to Clark, her boy just stared back "This is my mother, Martha Kent."

Revealing her name was not something she intended to do. It risked her son's identity. For Clark to use it meant he trusted the two strangers, and that was enough for her.

"My home is open to you as long as you need" Martha's voice had regained its strength and she spoke clearly. "Any friends of Clark are welcome anytime." She focused these words to the strangers more than the solemn Bruce Wayne.

"Thank you, ma'am," it was the young man, Wally, who spoke up first. "It's easy to see where he gets his good looks."

Martha laughed easily, "A charmer are we young man? Maybe If I was a few decades younger," This caused Wally to laugh, hard.

Martha let her gaze move to the woman, who her son had been glancing at. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought maybe something was between them. Well if she helped save her son, then she couldn't be a bad woman.

Clark made sure that his mother was asleep before he floated down the steps away from her bedroom and out of the front door, stopping on the porch. His eyes landed on his faithful companion, Krypto a Kryptonian canine. While he was technically a dog he was much larger than any breed on earth, resembling Earth's wolves more than any dog. Clark scratched Krypto behind his ears and the animals tail wagged thumbing into Clarks leg.

Clark let his eyes roam over the three people sitting on chairs scattered across the porch, before taking the final chair for himself.

"Thanks for saving me," Clark started before he was interrupted.

"It was no problem Supe- Clark" It was Wally who spoke, his voice quick.

Bruce nodded in agreement, while Selina seemed bored with the conversation. Clark wasn't done though.

"Now I think it goes without saying but," His eyes seemed focused on Selina more than Wally "I would appreciate it if no one learned of who I am, more importantly about my _mother_." His voice took a harder tone when he said the word mother.

"Please _Clark_ , there's no need to threaten me." Selina replied, her tone even yet dangerous "I know a thing or two about secrets."

Clark smiled, grateful. "Thank you, Selina." Maybe he was a fool, but he believed her and maybe that had to do with him accidently catching parts of her conversation with Bruce, when she revealed she wanted out of her life of crime.

Bruce moved stiffly as if what he was about to do was physically painful, but he held out a thumb drive with the golden 'W' of Wayne enterprises on its face.

"As promised, everything I have on you. I've already wiped the Bat Computer."

Selina took the thumb drive and carefully put it into a pocket of her jeans, nodding a small smile on her face.

"What happened to you Clark?" Bruce spoke again voice grave, "How did they capture you?"

"Same way anyone catches Superman, give him a choice. This time it was a small family, with a newborn. It was their life or mine. I'll admit I got over confident. I didn't even see the Kryptonite until it was too late, everything after that it's just a jumbled mess, until you all came and rescued me. Luthor was talking about an army of clones made from my DNA that would be loyal to him."

Why would he need or even want more of _you_?" Bruce emphasized "The man despises you."

"If you would let me talk Batsy," Clark pulled out the nickname smiling all the while "He was always raving about an invasion. I don't know what he was talking about, but he somehow got it in his head I not only know about it, but I was the only thing that could stop it. I thought he had finally dropped over the deep end until he brought in The Joker. I know Luthor and he would never work with that madman unless he was truly desperate. I feel like we're missing a piece of the puzzle."

"Joker is too crazy for other criminals to work with, and Luthor probably tops the list for unlikely allies." Bruce agreed.

"I would like to propose something," It was Wally who talked. "What if we pool our resources together and work together to figure out what this "Invasion" is? I mean if there could be any number of explanations, and if the four of us get used to working together we'd be better prepared to fight it off in the end."

"You _boys_ can do what you want," interjected Selina before anyone else could speak. She pulled out the flash drive, "I'm out of this life, and I don't intend to come back."

The mood sobered, and all 3 men frowned for different reasons.

Bruce crept up behind Clark who was throwing a ball for Krypto to catch in the air. The moonlight shined down on them. Clark hid it well enough for his mother and the other two, but Bruce could see the dullness in his eyes.

"What aren't you telling everyone else Clark?" Bruce cut straight to the heart of the matter, the best way to deal with Clark when he wanted to avoid answering things. While Clark was a 'Farm Boy' at heart it did well to hide his intelligence.

"The truth?" Clark sighed out his answer, his hand petting Krypto's head.

"Preferably." Bruce replied simply.

"I thought I was going to die Bruce."

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Jrrm64:** As usual Thank you for the kind words.

 **AN:**

 **There will be a time skip in between the end of Chapter 10 and the beginning of Chapter 11.**

 **There will be an Interlude between chapters 10 & 11\. **

Happy 4th of July my fellow Americans!

Well there is the 10th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	11. Interlude 1

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Interlude One: First Impressions**

 **AN:** Well, here is the first interlude of DC: Fight For The Future. Here we will look at how Clark and Catwoman met.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Batman had contacted Superman asking him to keep and eye on Gotham while he was away, and Superman was still as confused as to the reasoning as ever. Never mind the bat shit people Batman seemed to deal with on a regular basis for that was an entirely different matter.

The Man of Steel was hovering above Gotham, eyes narrowed as he scanned the dark city. The Joker was nowhere in Gotham and Superman assumed that was the reason Batman settled for him to take Gotham into his routine.

Just as Superman was sweeping his gaze one last time his hearing caught the sound of glass being cut over the sounds of the perpetually dark and dank city. As superman sped through the sky he wondered how Batman dealt with it.

When he arrived at a museum full of jewels from Egypt Superman quickly scanned the area. Batman had been very clear about how Superman was supposed to operate in his city. The first rule, Superman rolled his eyes, was to not just barge in. Batman's villains are, more or less as a whole, human.

The second rule, again Superman rolled his eyes, was to apprehend the criminal and take them to a man named Jim Gordon. Gordon was a detective of the Gotham Police Department, and one that apparently had Batman's trust.

As his eyes swept across the building again a dark shadow passing overhead told him he had spent to long in his own mind, again. Jumping into the air he spotted a feminine form gracefully running across the rooftops, her steps quiet all even to his superior hearing.

He hovered for a moment before he lazily drifted after her, his speed slow, his night had been boring and maybe this would lead to something bigger, and more fun. He slowly rose into the sky his eyes still following the feminine figure as it raced across the rooftops.

The woman led him to a club, The Iceberg Lounge, owned by Oswald Cobblepot, or The Penguin as Batman informed him.

Superman smiled, yes this could be more interesting. He found a darkened alley way, not hard in this damn city, and changed into some baggy clothes, and sped into the lounge, making sure to not be seen and walked up to the bar and waited.

It took a few hours, but all of his waiting paid off as the woman slunk out of the lounge through a window in the back. The noise in the club was deafening for him so he couldn't hear any of their conversation.

Superman made his way back outside the club returning to the alley he used to change before only to be shoved against the brick wall in front of him. He bounced into the wall and grit his teeth.

"Look what we have here boys," a voice said behind him and Superman focused hearing four distinct heartbeats. "Looks like someone new to town."

Superman slowly moved away from the wall turning just as slow and poured every ounce of his willpower into praying this would work. "How'd y'all know I'm new?" His voice came out slow and with a bit of a southern accent.

Superman took his time analyzing the four men in front of him. They were dressed in dark clothing and all had some sort of weapon, from knives to the guns slid half-heartedly into the waist band of their pants.

"Heh, well we're something of a welcome committee," lied the man in front said, obviously the leader of the ruffians.

"Yeah," said another of the men "We're the neighborhood watch. And we just happened to see you walk into this alley."

"No one but criminals come down this alley" the leader spoke up again, his grin malicious. "You're not a criminal are you son?"

"No sirs, I just moved here from Kansas," Superman smiled his most charming smile. "Y'all wouldn't happen to know of a place a guy could stay for the night, do you?"

"Well, as the neighborhood watch it's our duty to help newcomers." The malicious grin grew. "Follow us son."

The four of them surrounded Clark and led him further into the alley. Putting some weariness into his voice, "Wait didn't y'all say not to come down this alley?"

"That's right son," the leader turned knife in hand, and the two goons behind him shoved him into the wall. Clark groaned theatrically and ground his teeth. "Y'all ain't really with the watch, are you?"

Before anyone could answer a whip crack was heard and one of the men fell blood pouring from a gash over his eyes. The four standing men turned, Clark included.

Another whip crack was followed by two thuds, the first being another goon and the second being the woman he had been following in the first place. Clark couldn't help but grin stupidly at his own luck.

The two remaining goons charged at the woman, Clark stuck his foot out and the good that wasn't the leader tripped and Clark held himself back as the man surged upward with his knife, aiming for Clark's face.

Clark jerked his head back, dodging the first knife slash. He reined in his strength and tackled the man into the opposite alley wall. He slugged the thug across the face but misjudged how much strength he was holding back, and the man didn't go down. Instead he grabbed Clark and their grappling match began.

Clark ground his teeth together and he really wished he had just stayed in his suit. The man slipped on the slick alley ground, and Clark took advantage. He hooked his arms under the goons and clasped his hands together behind the thugs back. Pulling them together Clark pushed the man back one of his legs catching the goons ankle and they went crashing into the hard pavement.

Clark let go of his hands as the two of them went crashing down and straightened as he straddled the goons stomach. The man pulled out a second knife and jammed in into Clarks thigh but the man's eyes widened when it just broke and Clark let some of his strength out, as his fist caught the man in the chin. The goons head bounced off the concrete and the criminal was out like a light.

Clark looked at the woman and saw her on the ground with a knife slowing being forced toward her face. Anger swelled within him as he moved forward at his real speed picking up a discarded baseball bat and smashing it across the mans back, remembering at the last second to reign in his strength, and the good leader folded like a stack of cards sliding off the woman and to the side.

Clark held out his hand to the woman, gulping in air trying to resume his act. The woman seemed as if she wouldn't accept his help but smiled when she did.

"Thanks ma'am," he told her sincerely, "If you hadn't come along."

"They would have probably killed you" she answered with a cool tone. "Now run along before anyone else tries to rob you." And with a glare the woman ran behind him into the darkness.

Clark waited a few minutes and let his gaze follow the woman before he changed into his suit and took off into the air, a boom following his exit.

He sped across the sky, slowing when he caught up to the woman in seconds. Superman watched the woman, as she pulled out a bag he hadn't seen with her before. The woman knocked on the door and waited.

Superman slowly settled down on the roof of the building beside the one the woman was waiting outside of. The door opened and out stepped an elderly woman, and Superman scanned the building, and found dozens of children sleeping soundly, and he smiled when he figured out what the building was. He didn't eavesdrop on their conversation, but he kept an eye on them.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he stared at the Gotham City skyline when a soft noise of boots landing on his rooftop sounded behind him. In a moment the woman that he had followed all night stood beside him, gaze curious.

"Ma'am," Superman kept his tone neutral as he turned to face her. She tensed as if expecting an attack. "I'm not here to fight," he held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Then why is Superman here in Gotham? Come to play with the kitty?" Her tone was curious and teasing, though it held an edge.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered Batman's third rule, "I'm just poking around, annoying Batman."

The woman huffed out a laugh, her guard not dropping for an instant, she really was prepared for a fight.

"You stole some jewels tonight ma'am, from the museum," he felt her tense further, and he tried to smile disarmingly. "Also saw you save some person in an alleyway."

Her eyes glared, and he noticed they were strikingly green, he realized he could see her face, must have figure if it came to a fight it wouldn't end well with her.

"Also saw what you did with the money from those jewels," he nodded his head toward the building on the opposite side of the street from them. Her eyes moved toward the building and Superman moved closer.

"I think I should introduce myself," he held out his hand "I'm Superman, though you already know that I suppose," his face was heating up at his slip.

She took his hand in her own gloved one with a firm grip, "Catwoman." Her eyes twinkled with sly mirth.

Superman found he quite liked the twinkle in her eye, and his face heated up again. He pulled his hand back slowly, coughing slightly to clear his mind.

Well Catwoman, I think I'll let you off with just a warning tonight, seeing as your deeds, while not conventional are honorable" He smiled jokingly before his face turned serious. "Though only this one time."

Her handed landed on her chest in mock seriousness "Oh? Letting me off with a warning but I've been a bad kitty" her voice seemed to surround him as it purred, she stepped closer her lips beside his ear, "Shouldn't a bad kitty be punished?"

Then she was gone, swinging across the rooftops leaving a teasing laugh in her wake. Superman would never admit to the redness that covered his entire face.

He shook his head and laughed at himself as he took one last look at the Orphanage of Gotham before he rocketed into the air. This Catwoman's teasing still on his mind.

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Jrrm64:** Thank you for your kind words. In most of the works involving Clark and Bruce (both comics and fanfiction) have them at odds, and well I wanted to try and be different. The relationship between Clark and Selina will hopefully be progressing a little more soon.

 **AN:**

 **There will be a time skip between the end of Chapter 10 and the beginning of Chapter 11.**

Well there is Interlude One done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	12. Chapter 11

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Eleven: A Chance**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 11. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

 **Time Skip:** Time has jumped forward exactly one year from where the end of Chapter 10 left off. You've been warned.

* * *

Today was a rare treat for Clark. The world with it's infinite amount of problems seemed to be at peace and even if it only lasted a short time he basked in it, feeling justified in his mission to protect Truth, Justice, and The American Way.

Throughout the year since his rescue he, Bruce, and Wally had been working together more frequently. Taking the young mans suggestion to heart. They had been using their talents and resource to search for this 'Invasion' Lex Luthor had believed so strongly in. Though none of them could find any sort of confirmation, something in Clarks gut told him something was coming, and it would get here sooner rather than later.

Bruce had pulled some strings and got some of Wayne Enterprise's satellites into not only long rang scanner, pointing out in the galaxy beyond the Milky Way but a sort of early warning system should anything enter their solar system.

The three of them would routinely train together, Bruce passing on knowledge of multiple forms of martial arts to Clark and Wally, though they both still relied on their powers, it was a good idea to have a back up plan.

Hovering high above Metropolis Clark basked in the warmth of the sun's lowering rays and enjoyed the quiet while he could, letting his hearing focus on certain individuals.

His mother was finishing up a pie, humming an old Johnny Cash song. Wally was running around Keystone City, having already stopped a bank robbery earlier the same day. Bruce was sleeping, a rarity for the Dark Knight. He focused on one more certain someone.

Selina Kyle was shopping somewhere below him in Metropolis, where she had moved after 'retiring' from her life of crime. Bruce seemed convinced she would come back at some point, but Clark was rooting for her new turn in life.

Though that may have something to do with the how he saw sly green eyes in his dreams every night since his rescue.

He hadn't admitted _that_ little fact to anyone, not Bruce or even his Ma. They would never let him hear the end of it. Beside she is a criminal, Superman had an image to maintain.

Former criminal, a traitorous part of his brain reminded him and maybe he entertained the idea for a second, but no one could prove that.

He felt the buzzing of his communicator before he heard the ringing. He tapped the module in his ear, it beeping to life. And a hologram of Barry appeared before him.

"Hey Supes'!" Barry was still speeding through his city, and didn't seem to be slowing down "we all still meeting at your Ma's tonight?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "Ma's finishing up a pie for us now," Clark glanced toward Smallville, before focusing back on the hologram.

They had decided shortly after his rescue that they would try to meet up every month, and it gave them a night to just be friends instead of the worries of the world on their shoulders.

"Great, I'll see you later tonight!" and with a small beep the hologram disappeared and with it silence returned to Clark.

Clark landed softly behind the red barn sitting a couple hundred feet from the Kent home. He was dressed casually, blue jeans an old flannel his Pa gave him, and boots he used when working around the farm.

He slowly strode across the dirt, his eyes taking in his surroundings. He could already hear Wally and Bruce talking to his mother, but he tuned it out and let his gaze drift upward. The night sky out here away form the city lights was something he would always enjoy. Even the view from Space wasn't this magnificent, or at least to him. He liked the simple things and that would never change.

He didn't even realize he had stopped moving half way to the house until a small hand grasped his elbow and shook him from his thoughts. When he turned to look at the person his breath stopped.

Staring up at him were emerald eyes that twinkled with unspoken mischief. She was wearing casual clothes, a black shirt with a cat embroidered on it that cut of above her midriff, with jeans that hugged her curves, and simple heeled boots that really should be a crime to be in.

" _Cat_ got your tongue _Clark_?" her voice was thick with her tease.

Clarks face had to be red if her throaty laughter was any indicator, he scrambled to reply.

"Good evening, Selina," he got the words out without stuttering, and he did a small mental victory dance. "Didn't think you would show up tonight."

"Well someone has to keep you boys in line," Her voice softened just a touch.

Clark noticed she had removed her hand from his elbow, so he moved his arm holding it out for her to take again "Shall we then?"

If his heart did a little flip flop when she smiled at him and took his offered arm with an exaggerated sigh, well no one needed to know that either.

The night was full of laughter and fun as the food Ma had made for them all was quickly devoured as Clark and Wally had an eating contest. Which was a tie and both men scoffed ribbing each other about who was the real winner.

The moon was starting to lower into the sky when they decided to call it a night. Wally flashed off into the night, lightening trailing behind him.

Bruce clapped Clark on the shoulder muttering a quick goodbye before he climbed into his car, speeding off down the road.

Clark turned to the last guest and found her looking at him intently.

"Glad you could make it this time Selina. We've missed you these last couple months." he told her truthfully. It had been a few months since she joined them in their friend night. It was good to see her, small crush aside.

"Yeah, I missed it too," she told him in a rare form of straight honesty. "I had fun tonight." A smile graced her face, and Clark really thought it brightened up the night.

Okay maybe not a small crush, but again no one needed to know that.

"We should meet up sometime, in Metropolis again I mean. We can talk about your new life." His mouth moved before his brain had time to think, something that happened a lot around her.

Then she surprised him before he could recover.

"I'd like that, Clark." Her voice was soft and quiet, no teasing and it had Clark, unknowingly, moving closer.

"It's a date then." Again, he spoke without thinking.

"Yeah, a date." Her face had small smile as he walked her to her car. Holding the door open for her to slide into the seat of the expensive looking coupe.

He watched her drive off, lifting his hand in a small wave. His face growing red as what just happened sunk in.

Maybe he had just bit off more than he could chew but once again, no one needed to know that.

Unbeknownst to the Man of Steel a small smile graced his face as he walked back toward the house.

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **PCL:** As usual, thank you for your kinds words. As far as an editor goes, well I have one, but scheduling doesn't always match up.

 **Jrrm64:** As always, thank you for your kind words. As for the Clark/Selina interactions more should be coming soon.

 **Bsm1204:** Thank you for your kind words, and the follow. Superman is also one of my favorite superheroes and I'm trying to do him justice. I hope that you enjoy the Clark/Selina interactions that are coming.

 **AN:** Well there is the 11th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	13. Chapter 12

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Beginning**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 12. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

Batman didn't panic. That's just something that didn't happen. He hadn't panicked since the night his parents were murdered in front of him when he was a child.

Yet he was as close as he could get, his heartbeat thudded in his ears. The alarms were blaring through the Batcave were deafening, and they were coupled with alert messages popping up across all his screens.

It seemed Lex Luthor had been right with his words one year ago. Something was coming, and it had just appeared according to his satellites. There was a recording before the signal was lost. It showed a fleet of spaceships. The largest of which shot a laser out and obliterated his satellites in one go.

What ever was coming was ready for a fight, and Bruce was not entirely sure earth was ready. He didn't doubt Clark, but he remembered Luthor mentioning an army of Superman's to fight this threat.

Would one be enough?

They would surely find out soon. Bruce sent out a message to Clark, Wally, and even Selina. All hands would need to be on deck. The fight had found them, whether they were ready or not was irrelevant.

They would need to fight, and Bruce was almost certain they would lose without any help coming.

The sound of lightening announced Wally arrival, and Bruce gave a distracted wave to the over enthusiastic hello he received.

Interestingly enough Clark and Selina arrived together, Clark carrying a suited up Catwoman in his arms, though he set her down quick enough. Clark was in his suit, ready for action, jaw set.

Bruce motioned for them all to gather around his computer and played the small recording sample he had received.

Wally, naturally Bruce thought to himself, was the first to speak.

"Holy shit!" Wally exclaimed with obvious panic.

"It seems Luthor was right last year," Bruce replied in a short tone. "and I don't have a plan either, so double shit."

"I have a plan," Clark spoke up voice full of righteousness. "Luthor seemed to believe I could stop whatever that is out there. So, I will."

When Clark spoke, he spoke with such conviction, anyone would be hard pressed not to believe he could do it.

"An army of Supermen." Bruce laughed out his answer, it was a short brittle sound. "He said an army of you would be what he needed to stop them."

The words seemed to deflate Clark just a little, his friends face takin on a thoughtful expression. Bruce didn't miss the glance Selina sent Clarks direction every few minutes as the silence continued, their thoughts permeating the air around them, making it heavy.

Was there really no chance?

Was Earth doomed?

They didn't have enough time to think, and Bruce slammed his fist into the metal desk he was standing beside. It couldn't all end like this.

"I'm still going to fight them." Clark broke the silence his voice resolute. "There's no other option right now, so I'll see if I can slow them down if nothing else."

"You can't be serious?" Three voices spoke at the same time. Wally's was incredulous, Selina's worried, and Bruce's grave.

The man he considered a brother nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In a way it would buy _some_ time, but not enough for it to matter. No, they needed Superman to fight later. Nobody had the raw strength to deal with whatever this attack was.

Bruce came out of his musing to notice Selina touching Clarks arm in an affectionate way, the both of them talking in hushed whispers. Bruce made a mental note to talk to the two of them later, when life as they knew it wasn't on the brink.

"Clark-" Bruce began to start his argument for keeping Superman where he would be needed, but he was interrupted.

"No Bruce." Clark interrupted. "We're heroes, and this is what we do, fight impossible odds to make sure everyone else will live, even if we die horribly. If I can stop them out there, it'll be better for everyone."

"We'll need you later Clark. If they get passed you, we're left defenseless. Did you think about that?" Bruce growled out his words.

"I did. I have a plan, Bruce." Clark's hand gripped Bruce's shoulder, "Trust me, please."

Clark, despite popular belief, wasn't stupid. In fact, he was probably a genius on some level. Clark had backed him into a figurative corner with his words, and it annoyed Bruce that he was outplayed by the farm boy.

Bruce sighed and grasped Clark's shoulder in return and said the words that would probably doom them all.

"I trust you, Clark."

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Jrrm64:** As usual thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you enjoyed their interactions last chapter!

 **PCL:** As usual thank you for your kind words. I can see your point about the gang interacting, but I felt like chapter 10 had a fair bit of that and wanted to focus more on Clark and Selina. I'm hoping to increase chapter length when we get into the "meat and potatoes" of the story, and that should be happening soon.

 **AN:** Well there is the 12th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	14. Chapter 13

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Reflections**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 13. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

Wally watched as his friend, good old farm boy Clark Kent stood his ground against the hard eyes of Batman. Wally was impressed as even a year after meeting the Dark Knight Wally still felt fear when the man glared at him.

Wally was worried for Clark of course, but a part of him still felt that Superman had it under control, and who wouldn't? It was Superman they were talking about, he had never lost a fight, yet Wally saw the man of steel bleed just like everyone else. Yet, here that same man stood ready to defend, even if it would make his life forfeit. Wally knew even if Superman fell in battle, Clark Kent would make them fight for every inch. Giving up wasn't something The Man Of tomorrow knew how to do. The whole world was counting on that resolve, even if only the people in the Bat cave knew it.

A few words were whispered between Clark and Selina, and he would swear he saw Clark's face turn red, but it was gone as soon as it came, and firm resolution was back in place.

Wally watched as Batman half lead and half dragged Selina into a secluded corner, and Wally took the chance to approach his friend.

"Hey big guy," Wally's voice was soft and lacked its usual cheeriness, if for but a moment. "So, are you going to pull a Gandalf on us? Go fight the boss alone to get all the experience?"

Wally felt good that his friend could laugh, it gave him hope. That's what Superman was, a symbol of hope and Earth couldn't afford to lose it.

"Next time you see me I'll have brand new robes," Clark's voice was full of mirth.

Wally wasn't entirely sure how he did it, Wally used humor more than any of them to deflect but when shit hit the fan and he started babbling, fear was usually evident to those who knew him. Yet once more his friend seemed a bit of a mystery, laughing when death was almost certain.

"Don't worry, I'll let you get the stragglers," Clark continued his voice still light.

Yet, when Wally looked into his eyes that's when he saw the humanity Clark carried like armor. His eyes were dark, and the held a semblance of caution, yet there were hard in determination, and Wally wondered if that's what made him loved by the masses. That he was a god among men, yet he never once thought himself better and really, they should all be thankful to Marth and Johnathan Kent for that.

When Clark waved to him as he quickly crept out of the cave, Wally knew he was leaving before anyone else would try to change his mind.

Wally watched Clark fly out at superspeed, a boom echoing off the walls of the cave, and the whispered argument between Bruce and Selina came to an end.

Selina, Wally noticed, looked a bit forlorn after Clark's speedy exit, while Bruce just seemed agitated. Wally supposed that made a sort of sense, the man who had a plan for everything, had no plan to stop his brother from being a martyr.

Clark had a way of just making you believe in him though, probably something that made him such a damn good hero, yet it was that same something that led them to their sadness. He would give his life freely for anyone on Earth, and maybe this time it would actually happen.

"We need to plan for if he fails." It was Bruce, as usually, who spoke. His voice dark as his suit.

Wally didn't miss the way Selina glared at him, as if the mere thought of Clark failing and in failing dying was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Even then he still caught the flash of a dark emotion in her eyes.

He was more observant than others thought, and right now he wished he could just focus on the task at hand, yet his speeding thoughts just wouldn't let him.

So, he decided to just breathe, as Clark had taught him, to keep the thoughts from sending him down in an endless spiral. He needed his head on straight.

He would need every inch of calm if he would be of use to the man he saw as a brother.

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Jrrm64:** As usual, thank you for the comment. We're getting into the meat and potatoes so the story should be getting into the good stuff.

 **AN:** Well there is the 12th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	15. Chapter 14

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Storm Is Brewing**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 14. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

Selina was annoyed with Bruce and only allowed herself to be dragged away from Clark because she wanted to distract herself and what better way than to annoy the caped crusader? She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what Bruce wanted to talk about even if his jaw wasn't clamped so tight she could hear his teeth grinding.

When Bruce finally deemed them having enough privacy his cowl was removed, blue eyes fierce, and glaring right into her. Selina had not seen this Batman in a long time, not since they first encountered one another, and he was a man on a mission to rid Gotham of all crime. She slipped into a stance, ready to defend herself. This Batman was ready for a fight, ready to defend what he thought he had too. Selina would not back down for this, she'd meet him head on.

"I told you to stay away from him, Selina." His voice was hard as stone, as hard as his eyes were.

"Stay away from who?" Her voice was light, teasing, yet it held the edge of a knife, a warning she knew Bruce would ignore.

She watched Bruce clench his hands into fists, the muscles in his body tensed. She would not make it easy on him and if he tried to detain her she'd beat him if it came to a fight, she had a reason to win if it came to it.

"Him, being Clark. He's too good for people like us." His tone was no longer noticeably angry, but clipped and clinical. His detective voice, the one when he was about to pounce.

She caught Wally moving away from them but keeping them in sight, his eyes narrowed toward Bruce. His body to was tense, and Selina realized he thought Bruce was going to attack.

"I know he is, but I couldn't say no. Not when he looked so _adorable_ asking me out on a date. He really is just an innocent farm boy. I can't wait to sink my _claws_ into him." She let the teasing go on a little longer than necessary, riling Bruce up, probably not the best idea, but if it came to blows an angry Bruce was much easier to beat than a level headed, planning Bruce.

Bruce moved, his head snapping up to look at the computer that had started blaring an alarm, and Selina didn't let her guard down, keeping her eyes on Bruce's tense form. Wally was pacing as Bruce pulled up a grainy video of Superman flying past Pluto and toward the threat, his body leaking golden energy.

An explosion soon cut the video short and they all waited with bated breath to learn the fate of The Man of Tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN:** Well there is the 14th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.

This one is short. I know, okay, I know. I'm going to make up for it in the next chapter when we finally see who is coming and the battle for the fate of Earth!


	16. Chapter 15

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Fifteen: New Challengers Have Entered The Fray**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 15. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

" _You better come back cowboy, we have a date to finish."_

 _888_

 _He had theorized with Bruce he could use the sun to enhance his powers, but they had deemed it too much of a risk to actually use the plan. Yet at this moment he needed every advantage he could get, so taking a quick dip into the Sun was a small price to pay for a power boost. Knowing that the Sun probably wouldn't hurt him and testing that theory were two completely different things._

 _The Sun hurt, and it hurt in a way he couldn't describe, yet with the pain came a feeling of strength that was addictive. He felt more powerful than he ever had, and he knew he needed to be careful. This battle would decide Earth's fate and he was determined not to lose. He couldn't lose, not now._

 _He flew past the planets, his mind working faster than any human could comprehend as the stars were blurs. He had never felt more alive, more powerful and he was ready to hone it on the ships he was rapidly approaching. When got within a few planets of the fleet they opened fire and the laser they shot moved slower than they should have, and he dodged them with ease._

 _He quickly scanned the ships, looking for whatever lay within and he found abominations of biology, an afront to nature. A single word came to mind to describe them, to give them a name. They looked like demons._

 _Clark smashed through the first ship, tearing through it with ease, as if it was a wet paper bag rather than a hulking thing of strange metal. He tore through more ships, never sparing a thought to the ones he had already put out of action, dodging lasers as they fired, directing his flight through engine bays and control rooms, the power he felt from taking a dip in the sun, still burned, painfully, in his chest and still he pushed on._

 _He had decimated many ships, turning the space around Pluto into a spaceship graveyard. He felt unstoppable, nothing could stop him and the painful burning power in his chest reaffirmed that thought as he smashed through yet another ship, tearing another in half with his bare hands, all the while a golden energy surround the Man of Tomorrow._

 _The giant fleet was still large, but nothing could stop Superman, Lex Luthor had thought an army of him would not be enough yet he would show the man why he was called Superman._

 _Kal-El had felt pain, when his father died he felt his mind threaten to break. Yet he did not break. When he was tortured under the psychotic grin of the Joker his body almost failed him, yet he did not break under the pain._

 _Yet when the lasers impacted his chest after he had moved out of their path he felt a burning that rivaled the power inside his very blood. The twin beams struck true again and again, no matter how many times he turned or twisted. The twin beams hurt, and they threatened to tear a scream from his throat, a pain that rivaled the slow ache of Kryptonite._

 _When the beams struck him once again they pushed him back, no, through another ship, decimating it as well and Clark got his first glimpse of the being that stood tall in space, his gray skin and red eyes imposing._

 _Yet, the burn of power in his chest had not abated and Superman could not fail here, not now. His defeat would mean the fate of Earth was held in the hands of something that was so innately wrong feeling. He rose from the wreckage of the ship he was in, shoving a large piece of the hull off his body with ease. He rose steadily, floating still as he sized up the new fighter with an ability that hurt him. The lasers that had fired non-stop had finally ceased, and Clark wondered just who this creature was, for he was certainly no regular man._

 _For all his power Clark could not talk in space, go without breathing yes, but he could not overcome that aspect of reality, so his curiosity would not be sated, so he sped toward the threat, ready to fight. He impacted the creature with enough force to crack concrete and they didn't move an inch, instead they backhanded him, as if he was a particularly bothersome fly, sending him spiraling._

 _The slap had hurt, and once more Clark was struck with a curiosity of what this being was, for none should be able to hurt him as he had. Still Clark was determined to win this fight, and so he grabbed a piece of debris and launched it at his foe, flying in behind it with speed to rival Wally._

 _Yet, it was all for naught as twin beams drifted around the distraction and truck him, no in the chest as before but in his face and if he could have uttered a sound in the vacuum in space, it would have been a scream. His flesh burned and was healed before he could blink yet still the damage had been felt and before Clark could fully upright himself the being was upon him._

 _They crashed through dozens of ships from the fleet, explosions and steel surrounding them before they impacted something solid. Clark barely caught the sight of a frozen wasteland before he was punched so hard he was certain he bled. Still the onslaught continued, and Superman knew pain once more. When the blows stopped it was because he was thrown into a mountain of ice. He could feel the power that had been burning so bright and painful in his chest started to slip away, his body using it to heal him._

 _He had charged into this fight unthinking, and now he was paying the price, yet he could think more thoughts in a second than some would think in a lifetime and he knew he couldn't lose, yet his brashness may have cost him the chance at victory. He busted out of the mountain, throwing ice shards everywhere and charged once more at his opponent, and when the beams came at him once again he countered them with his own heat vision, blaring so bright and so hot his own face felt the heat. Their beams met, and an explosion occurred that had both being sent backwards. Yet, Superman smiled, he now knew he could win, he just needed to time it right. So for the first time in his life, Superman fled, flying away from the battle as fast as he could push himself and then he pushed himself faster, burning up the stored power in his chest, and the pain had become an ache, and he knew he didn't have much longer, so faster he pushed himself, and then faster still. He flew faster than he ever had on Earth, limiting himself so as not to rip it apart, but here in space, on this frozen planet so far from the Sun, Superman truly blurred around the planet with increasing speed._

 _As he neared what he hoped was the final rotation around the planet he would do, the twin beams appeared, and he barely dodged them, yet still they followed him as they had every time before. Superman smiled once more, his plan had a chance, so he flew faster still and when he thought he was close enough he stopped, spun and fire his heat vision at the oncoming beams, directly in front of the creature he had been fighting. He poured every once of power he had left into his heat vision and the blare was so much hotter than he was used to and he was certain his mouth was open in a silent roar of determination._

 _The explosion sent him flying through the mountain he had once been thrown into, reducing it to a large pile of rubble, yet he still flew backwards, skipping along the ground like a stone thrown at water. It took him miles to stop, and even then, he felt disorientated, and confused, still he forced himself to stand and too fly back to where the explosion had occurred._

 _When he did, his mind couldn't comprehend what it was seeing. There was a hole in the planet and it was causing the planet to slowly list sideways, throw off its millennium long path. Yet, that was not what had Superman stopping and staring in horror. No what caused that was the sight of the creature still standing with nothing more than soot from the explosion marring their body._

 _With disappointment, Superman admitted he was outclassed, but he would not stop so he dove once more to fight yet was stopped and everything after that was a blur of pain. His last real thought was a bright, overwhelmingly bright light engulfing him and then pain that had his mind shutting down._

 _888_

When he awoke it was not too the pain he felt, in fact the pain seemed to have drifted away, and he felt more rested than ever, as if her had been asleep for years. He felt more powerful than he ever had and with the realization memories came back to assault his mind, memories of his failed last stand. Panic engulfed his mind once more and he moved fast, faster than before out of the light that surrounding him and moved toward Earth, the third planet from where he was at. He had been ion the Sun.

When he descended into the skies of Earth he found himself once more with a pit settling in his stomach, for many locations on Earth were reduced to rubble, and he could hear scream and gun fire and lasers, and prayers. He could hear too much, and he had to fight the urge to over his ears. Still when a ship he recognized as from the invading force appeared before him he wasted no time in burning it to ash. He may have failed once, but he determined not to do so again.

After the metal was nothing but a molten pile sinking to the bottom of the ocean, Clark turned and saw two kids flying in the air behind him. He had heard their approach and had felt their presence yet had completed his task first. He knew if they had sought retribution for the destruction they would have attacked. Yet none of his knowledge expected for him to be engulfed in a hug from the female of the duo, and the word they both uttered in astonishment had his mind reeling.

"Dad!"

* * *

 **AN:** Well there is the 15th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	17. Chapter 16

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Five Years**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 16. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

It had been five years. Five long years of losing ground. Five years under the new reign of a being called Darkseid. Five years and he still fought for humanity. He wasn't alone in his crusade. He hadn't been alone since Clark had first stopped him from killing the Joker, but five years was a long time to go without one's brother at their side.

It had been five years since Superman, his brother, was defeated and had been thrown, screaming into the Sun, never to be heard from again. He knew Clark drew power from the solar energy of a yellow sun, but he calculated his friends' body could only absorb so much before he exploded like a heated battery. Still he held out hope that Clark was alive, hope that had been carried by all the members of the resistance. He had formed the resistance the second he saw Clark be beaten, Wally and Selina at his side. Bruce Wayne pulled every favor he had, and Batman had tried to rally the defense of Earth, but truly it was too little too late. They had made the invaders fight for every inch of land they took, but when the army seemed endless it was an uphill battle and they were no closer to the top than they were five years prior.

They had more member than they had when it all came crashing around them, yet still they had to resolve to hit and run tactics and while they were doing some damage, he knew it wasn't enough.

So, when a boy, not possibly out of his teens appeared when they were pinned down and losing a battle, Batman couldn't help but think he looked like Clark, almost exactly as Clark had. The boy moved quicker than the eye could follow, and if it wasn't for Wally they probably wouldn't have been able to help the boy when he was corned as they were. They had won that day, but Batman was not happy, he was concerned, for he remembered a man wanting an army of Superman's to fight the threat they now fought.

The boy said he didn't have a name, only orders to fight and kill the invaders. The boy was brain washed, and it took many months to get the conditioning reversed with their limited supply, but Batman deemed the risk necessary. The boy was a clone of Superman, and thus he became known by the resistance as Superboy. The kid had a very large set of shoes to fill.

Batman was once more surprised when another child appeared, this one a young woman who seemed weirdly familiar with all of them, and her claims of being from a future were worrying. He had integrated her, harshly, demanding information to defeat the invaders, but from her time the invaders were defeated long before she was born. She came back to see her father, Kal-El.

It would be Selina who would comfort the girl when she broke down at the news of her father's death. No one had seen a sign of Superman for years and hope was in short supply. Her name was Cir-El the daughter of Superman from another world and another time.

Darkseid had declared the resistance defeated when he destroyed their non-hidden base, reducing it to rubble. They still worked on in secret, Superboy and Supergirl working in the light to defeat their oppressors and hope slowly began to build again. A change was coming but Batman knew not what it was. He felt it in his bones, that felt so old now after years and years of fighting. He knew something was coming and he only hoped they brought Hope along with them.

8 8 8

When he got to look into the blue eyes of his brother for the first time in five long years, Bruce Wayne almost cried when he wrapped his friend in a strong hug. Almost, but he didn't. Instead his mind got to racing on how the return of a more powerful Superman could change the course of their fight, change the course of history itself once again, Superman had brought Hope to Batman, and this time he wouldn't waste it. They were going to win this fight or die trying, no more last chances.

8 8 8

It was five years, and he still couldn't wrap his mind around that. He had been gone for five years, his failure having cost Earth its freedom. He stood alone in the middle of the bunker used as the HQ of the resistance. So, lost in his thoughts he didn't hear soft steps creeping toward him. He only registered the presence when a small hand touched his cheek. His eyes focused on the form in front of him and he found green, emerald like, eyes staring back at him. He saw pain in those eyes, but still they carried a spark of hope, a spark of light, a spark that spoke to who she was. His fingers curled around the hand touching his cheek, as their free hands touched just as gently. So many words he wished to say, and he supposed she had many words as well, yet for once, Clark Kent teased Selina Kyle first.

"I'm sorry I'm late for our date."

Her laughter was a rough sound and her arms encircled him and he returned the hug. He could hear her quiet sobs, feel her tears on his chest. He hated himself for hurting the woman in his arms, and wished he could make it up too her, but he didn't know how, not when a war was happening.

Two sets of arms encircled the two of them and Clark looked up to see the two children, his children, their children, hugging them tight.

Selina and Clark shifted their arms and soon the two children were squeezed between the pair, and Clark knew he had something more than Earth's freedom to fight for.

Though it may be his new overpowered brain working too fast, he had a small family he would gladly fight and even die for. Clark walked everyone to their rooms, and when Selina asked him to stay, he knew he would never refuse her.

* * *

 **AN:** Well there is the 16th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


	18. Chapter 17

**DC: Fight For The Future**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Different but the Same**

 **AN:** Well, we've made it to Chapter 17. Let's see how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DC (Detective Comics) or any of its characters, I'm just writing my story in their world.

* * *

To have Clark back and helping in their fight was something Wally had prayed for, but this Clark was different, his body tense, always ready to move, and a thrum of power surrounded him. He knew the others couldn't see it, and it had to be the Speed Force that let him feel the power radiating around his friend. Clark was always strong, stronger than all of them, but now? He was possibly the strongest being on the Earth and probably beyond.

Yet, the man before him still had the boyish grin when he laughed, and his eyes still shone with hidden amusement when he tried not to laugh. He had changed in many ways but had stayed the same in many as well. They had all changed, Batman becoming even more grim, if that was possible. Selina was more jaded and only softened when talking to the Super Twins, children of Superman. Wally tried not to let the last five years change him, he did, but he could only subdue so many of the para-demons before he saw the futility in it. They had all killed, every single person in their little resistance. All of them except the newly returned Superman and even when the told him of their new morals he only smiled sadly, as if he guessed it but hope it wasn't true. Then he told them that he planned to kill the being he fought, the one they knew as Darkseid. How their conqueror was too powerful even with his dip in the Sun, how he planned to blow him up. How the power felt, and how terrified he was of becoming addicted to it.

Clark told them how powerful he felt, and Wally vouched for it, having seen thanks to the Speed Force just how much of an understatement that was. Superman was always strong, he knew it, Hell everyone knew it. Now though Superman was probably stronger than Darkseid but didn't know it. He was blinding like the Sun, and Clark said he could feel the power, burning within his chest. He really was a Superman.

Clark brought light back into the resistance's bleak world. He could see it in the way Batman shifted to always keep his brother in view, as if he needed to constantly see the man who they all thought died. He watched Selina stand by Clarks side, eyes regaining some of their previous mischief and he had saw how Clark's gaze drifted to all of them but lingered on Selina and his children. The children, Superboy a clone of Superman and Supergirl a seemingly natural child of Clark, though Batman refused to answer who the mother was. Though Wally was sure he knew, as Supergirl's green eyes surely were not inherited from Clark. They had called them by their codenames for so long names seemed redundant, but Clark named them all the same. The boy was Conner Kent or Con-El, and the girl was Cheryl Kent, or Cir-El. Both seemed happy with the name, especially the girl who beamed at the name, hugging her father with a force that would have broken a normal man. All the while Wally watched Selina stand by Clark as the children fired rapid questions at Clark who did an admirable job at answering them. So when he saw the four of them walk off he didn't make note of the fact Clark and Selina walk arm in arm behind the children, looking like a family.

8 8 8

They were on another supply run, just The Flash and Superman, blurring through the street of a destroyed city, toward the meeting point with the Amazons. Clark had shown surprise when they mentioned the Amazons, but Wally couldn't blame him. They had had 5 years to reconcile the fact that they were real. He was being thrust into a new world, a worse world than the one he remembered. Still Wally was happy and hopeful that the world still had good in it if Clark could still get giddy over meeting new people, even if those people were straight out of Greek mythology. He only hoped he wouldn't lose that happiness when he found out most of them were not kind to men in general.

The leader, a tall woman, stood proudly before her people and the supplies from their hidden island. She was beautiful, and none could disagree, and she was the strongest person on Earth before the Super Kids appeared and even then, that was arguable. With Clark back though, his power made them seem as ants to a mountain. He was far so far out of their league he was playing an entirely different game.

Still, he was glad to have him back, Wally was scared of their future they were holding their ground, but they were losing, and it was obvious to all of them, yet Clark represented what he always did, Hope.

"Hey Wonder Babe!" Wally's smile was quick and not the least bit forced, so what if he had a crush on her? She was an amazon goddess!

Her eyes rolled so hard he wondered if they would fall from her head, and those same blue eyes hardened at the sight of Clark, standing tall behind him, content to follow Wally's lead this time around. Many of the women behind her also gazed hard at Clark, Wally they could somewhat stand, though he was certain a few wished to un-man him for his jokes. Yet, Wally forgot none knew Clark, not the way they did.

"Who is our guest Wallace?" Her voice was as strong as ever and Wally didn't miss the way his friends head tilted, curious.

"This is Superman, an ally, an old friend. My brother really."

"It is nice to meet everyone." Clarks voice was deep and smooth, and he could see the way some of the Amazon's eyes hardened more.

They didn't seem to like his friend. Which Wally thought was dumb, Clark wouldn't hurt them, but he could understand their hesitation. Clark was truly everything Hercules pretended to be, and their wariness was understanding.

Still, that didn't mean he had to like the way some were trying to subtly sneak out of Clark's vision. Not that their weapons would do much against Clark, even if they were magical. Clark made them all seem like ants according to the Speed Force.

He just hoped they wouldn't try to attack him unprovoked, because he didn't want to see Clark have to fight without knowing just how strong he actually was.

* * *

 **AN:** Well there is the 17th chapter done. Please review, constructive criticisms are also welcomed as are just general comments. As usual, thank y'all for reading.


End file.
